Doodpowiednie wpisac
by Muriell
Summary: Czasem ma sie takie chwile, ze zasiada sie nad kartka papieru i pisze o swojej przeszlosci... w holdzie komus, kto byl. Nie wszystko jest jednak takie proste...


**Do... (odpowiednie wpisaæ...)**

„Ostatecznie uwierzyæ jest bardzo trudno. Coœ o tym w koñcu wiem. Ca³a odpowiedzialnoœæ za to ca³e towarzystwo by³a dla mnie doœæ uci¹¿liwa, choæ wiedzia³am, ¿e powinnam. Oczywiœcie dla Niego. Wszystko co by³o w moim ¿yciu warte nazwania dobrym uczyni³am dla Niego, przez Niego, lub dziêki Niemu. Jednak zachowa³am siê jak ostatnia idiotka i nie mia³am szansy naprawiæ najwiêkszego b³êdu w swoim ¿yciu.

Ostatnio sta³am siê opok¹ jednej z najwiêkszych organizacji czarodziejskich na œwiecie. Nic na to nie wskazywa³o... jednak sta³o siê. Dlatego, w ho³dzie mojemu narzeczonemu piszê to, co kiedyœ dam mojemu chrzeœniakowi. ¯eby wiedzia³. ¯eby odzyska³ nadziejê, ¿e z nieudacznika mo¿na staæ siê Kimœ. ¯eby zrozumia³ to, co teraz z trudem mieœci mu siê w g³owie. Mnie zreszt¹ te¿... I... Przepraszam. Za wszystko.

Rozdzia³ pierwszy

Czyli „Jak Isabelle Debra Williams wkroczy³a na sw¹ drogê ¿ycia"

Wiem, ¿e jest to trochê egoistyczne zaczynaæ ho³d dla zmar³ego wstêpem o swoim dzieciñstwie, ale nie mam wyjœcia. Ten, Dla Którego To Piszê musi poznaæ prawdê od samego pocz¹tku.

Wszystko zaczê³o siê w ma³ym, choæ wcale eleganckim domku na mugolskim osiedlu, gdzieœ pod Liverpoolem. Nie pamiêtam dok³adnie – rodzice zaraz po moich czwartych urodzinach przenieœli siê do jednego z wielu budynków w zawsze t³ocznym Londynie. Trudno siê zreszt¹ dziwiæ. Tata dosta³ pracê w Ministerstwie Magii. By³ tam jakimœ Zastêpc¹ od Spraw Wybitnie Trudnych, czy coœ w tym guœcie. W ka¿dym razie zawsze twierdzi³, ¿e nie jest moj¹ spraw¹ co on tam w³aœciwie robi: „Ma³e dziewczynki powinno siê widzieæ, a nie s³yszeæ" – ucina³ ka¿d¹ moj¹ proœbê o wyjaœnienia. Mama te¿ nie bardzo mi pomaga³a. Wiecznie by³a zajêta – pracowa³a jako jedna z wielu uzdrowicieli w Szpitalu im. Œw. Munga. Nie mog³am narzekaæ, choæ ca³e dnie spêdza³am na podawaniu mamie setek kilometrów magicznych banda¿y, które niesfornie nie chcia³y odpowiedzieæ na zaklêcie. Zaczyna³am podejrzewaæ, ¿e coœ z mamin¹ magi¹ jest nie tak, ale przecie¿ nikt nie lubi³ s³uchaæ g³upich opowieœci ma³ej dziewczynki. Trudno siê zreszt¹ dziwiæ: ta dziewczynka nie budzi³a szczególnego zaufania. „Wielkie, b³yszcz¹ce oczy w kolorze tunelu bez wyjœcia, usta zawsze pe³ne uœmiechów, szopa czarnych w³osów i wiecznie posiniaczone nogi" – tak oto charakteryzowa³a mnie babcia. Nie zapomina³a równie¿ dodaæ, ¿e znowu nie zjad³am obiadu, w jakiœ dziwny sposób zmniejszaj¹c go do rozmiarów guzika i beztrosko wrzucaj¹c do miski psa. Doprowadza³o to do sza³u nie tylko babciê, ale i mamê, która nie by³a w stanie wytrzymaæ niekoñcz¹cych siê uwag nauczycielki dotycz¹cych mojej drobnej budowy. Zosta³am bowiem wys³ana do szko³y wtedy, kiedy skoñczy³am 5 lat. Uwa¿ano, ¿e tak bêdzie dla mnie najlepiej, wiêc nie stawia³am oporu. Uczono mnie tam samych g³upot, w stylu pisania i czytania, co uznawa³am za kompletnie nie przydatne i upierdliwe. Jednak codzienne uwagi w dzienniczku i „powa¿ne" rozmowy z ojcem wkrótce uœwiadomi³y mi, ¿e przed podjêciem nauki w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa powinnam posiadaæ te elementarne umiejêtnoœci. Zagrozi³, ¿e je¿eli nie nauczê siê tego, on wyœle list do dyrektora ze skarg¹ na moj¹ „niesubordynacjê". Dziœ wiem, ¿e Albus potraktowa³by taki list z przymru¿eniem oka (ojciec te¿ musia³ o tym wiedzieæ), ale wtedy ta perspektywa wzbudzi³a we mnie taki zapa³ do nauki jak nigdy przedtem. Przy³o¿y³am siê i w koñcu, gdy mia³am 11 lat, otrzyma³am upragniony list, którego treœæ ka¿dy dobrze zna. Pojecha³am wtedy po raz pierwszy na ulicê Pok¹tn¹. Oczywiœcie najwiêksze wra¿enie zrobi³ na mnie Dziurawy Kocio³. Nie mam na myœli obskurnego wystroju owego przybytku alkoholowych doznañ lecz persony, które tam topi³y w kieliszku swoje smutki i ¿yciowe pora¿ki. Do dziœ pamiêtam pewn¹ star¹ wiedŸmê z nosem, który nawet przy moim wydawa³ siê ogromny, oraz z wielk¹ szop¹ wij¹cych siê rudych w³osów. Nie wiem dlaczego wywar³a na mnie takie wra¿enie – mo¿e wp³yn¹³ na to olbrzymi kufel, po którego krawêdzi bardzo nieelegancko wodzi³a palcem? Mo¿e zainteresowa³ mnie kolor tego czegoœ, co w owym kuflu siê znajdowa³o? Tak wiêc postanowi³am sprawdziæ, co znajdowa³o siê w kuflu owej czarownicy, wiêc bezceremonialnie w³o¿y³am palec do owego napoju i wsadzi³am go sobie do buzi. Zapiek³o, zabulgota³o, a ja straci³am przytomnoœæ. Mama spra³a mnie po powrocie do domu bardzo, ale to bardzo porz¹dnie, jednak teraz wiem, ¿e spróbowa³am wtedy whisky Ogdeona wzbogaconej nieco o korzeñ pio³unu i liœæ mordownika b³êkitnego... Taki sam napój bowiem dosta³am w Œwiñskim £bie, jakieœ szeœæ lat póŸniej... Cz³owiek uczy siê ca³e ¿ycie...

Zakupy jednak dosz³y do skutku (moja mama by³a to osoba bardzo, ale to bardzo stanowcza), z t¹ ró¿nic¹, ¿e ludzie obecni na ulicy Pok¹tnej z lekka siê ze mnie nabijali. Wytykali palcami dziewczynkê, która „od najm³odszych lat wykazuje pewne sk³onnoœci". Mnie to bawi³o, ale rodzicielka nie by³a tym specjalnie zachwycona. Zaci¹gnê³a mnie najpierw do ksiêgarni, potem do sklepu z piórami, a nastêpnie zostawi³a w sklepie Madame Malkin, by uspokoiæ sko³atane nerwy w kawiarni. Tam spotka³am o rok starsz¹ dziewczynkê – bardzo mi³¹ i sympatyczn¹. Powiedzia³a mi, ¿e te¿ jedzie do Hogwartu i ostrzeg³a mnie przed Gryffindorem. Nigdy dot¹d nie s³ysza³am, ¿eby Gryffindor nale¿a³ do tych domów, które m³odzie¿ omija szerokim ³ukiem, wiêc z ciekawoœci¹ nadstawi³am ucha, i nie tylko, bo po chwili spad³am z tego nieszczêsnego sto³ka. Na szczêœcie pani Malkin by³a bardzo wyrozumia³a i pomog³a mi siê wypl¹taæ z szat i z powrotem stan¹æ na sto³ku. Dziewczyna wyt³umaczy³a mi, ¿e tam grasuje jakaœ potworna banda, która znêca siê nad wszystkimi, którzy s¹ od nich gorsi. Maj¹ najlepsze stopnie, bogatych rodziców i najwiêksze mo¿liwoœci, co sprawia, ¿e wokó³ nich zawsze krêci siê jakiœ fanklub. Tak ostrze¿ona podziêkowa³am i wysz³am z paczk¹ nowych szat, oraz zamiarem poznania ludzi, którzy maj¹ tak¹ a nie inn¹ opiniê. Wcale nie dlatego, ¿e mieli pieni¹dze (ja te¿ mia³am), byli m¹drzy czy przem¹drzali, ale dlatego, ¿e wydawali mi siê ciekawymi ludŸmi. Rada rudej dziewczyny odnios³a przeciwny skutek. Zamiast s³uchaæ tyrady rodzicielki, która to usi³owa³a mi przekazaæ, ¿e ma³e dziewczynki bezwzglêdnie powinny byæ grzeczne, mi³e i ciche etc... zastanawia³am siê, który z potr¹caj¹cych mnie ci¹gle ch³opców móg³ byæ cz³onkiem tej bandy, któr¹ z takim zapa³em potêpia³a rudow³osa. Kiedy po d³ugich zakupach usiad³am w lodziarni, przez d³ugi czas obserwowa³am przechodniów. Moj¹ uwagê zwróci³ samotny, czarnow³osy ch³opak, który prawie po¿era³ wzrokiem ksi¹¿ki z wystawy Esów Floresów. Sta³ tak blisko szyby wystawowej, ¿e prawie dotyka³ jej swoim d³ugim, zakrzywionym nosem. Szczerze mówi¹c zapatrzy³am siê w niego tak, ¿e mama prawie dosta³a furii, kiedy zobaczy³a, ¿e mój lód stopiwszy siê spoczywa na moich nowiutkich jeansach... Dla mnie nie by³o to wa¿ne – wydawa³o mi siê, ¿e ów dziwak by³ w jakiœ sposób zwi¹zany z Gryfoñsk¹ band¹... Nurtowa³o mnie to tak bardzo, ¿e nawet za³o¿y³am sobie specjalny zeszyt na spostrze¿enia. Nie wiem, czy w ogóle zd¹¿y³am coœ w nim zapisaæ, bo zgin¹³ w niewyjaœnionych okolicznoœciach. Coœ mi mówi, ¿e mia³a coœ z tym wspólnego nasza domowa skrzatka Kulka i jej porz¹dki, ale nic nie wiadomo na pewno...

Pedantyczna dusza mojej matki zmusi³a mnie do spakowania mojego kufra samodzielnie dzieñ przed pierwszym wrzeœnia. Ca³y pokój zarzucony by³a skarpetkami i innymi, mniej chlubnymi czêœciami damskiej garderoby, sowa buñczucznie t³uk³a skrzyd³ami w prêty klatki, a ksi¹¿ki u³o¿one w stos wy¿szy ni¿ ja pos³usznie czeka³ na zapakowanie. Jednym s³owem sajgon , ba³agan i harmider. Czyli coœ dla mnie. Specjalnie delektowa³am siê wra¿eniem, jakie moje upodobanie do ba³aganu robi³o na mojej rodzicielce. Oko³o godziny dziesi¹tej wieczór skapitulowa³a i jednym machniêciem ró¿d¿ki spakowa³a wszystko do kufra. Wygra³am...

Rano, po zjedzonym, albo raczej zdziamanym œniadaniu, tata zapakowa³ mój kufer do baga¿nika i wyjechaliœmy z gara¿u. Drogê urozmaica³ monolog mojej mamy, która dawa³a kochanej córuni baga¿ rad. Mia³am nie odzywaæ siê nie pytana, dbaæ o porz¹dek w dormitorium, odrabiaæ lekcje, robiæ notatki, pisaæ do nich listy, nie œmiaæ siê za g³oœno, zjadaæ to co daj¹ do jedzenia i nie rozrabiaæ za bardzo, by nie musieli siê za mnie wstydziæ. Rytm owego monologu przypomina³ swoj¹ melodyjnoœci¹ muzykê, wiêc ze spokojem zastêpowa³a nam radio. Na dworcu pojawiliœmy siê na pó³ godziny przed odjazdem poci¹gu, wiêc na przejœcie przez bramkê i umieszczenie mnie w poci¹gu mieliœmy sporo czasu. Tacie uda³o siê wtaszczyæ mój kufer do jednego z wolnych przedzia³ów, a póŸniej obca³owana przez szlochaj¹c¹ mamê „moja maleñka córeczka, jedzie sama... jej... chlip". W koñcu zosta³am sama... i natychmiast, jakby przez machniêcie czarodziejsk¹ ró¿d¿k¹ pojawi³a siê moja znajoma. Ona i jej kole¿anka od razu zaczê³y mnie wtajemniczaæ w ¿ycie Hogwartu. Dowiedzia³am siê np., ¿e w najwiêcej fajnych ludzi chodzi do Ravenclawu, ¿e Gryfoni („oczywiœcie za wyj¹tkiem tych têpych, bezmózgich idiotów, którzy zapowiedzieli, ¿e odnajd¹ nas w poci¹gu, to znaczy mnie i Annê, bo o Tobie nic nie wiedz¹" – autorytatywnie stwierdzi³a Ruda) s¹ ca³kiem mili, a Puchoni i Œlizgoni ujd¹ w t³oku. Ostatecznie nie powinnam mieæ wiêkszych problemów z aklimatyzacj¹, a je¿eli siê dostanê do Ravenclawu, to bêdzie bardzo fajnie. Ploteczki o nauczycielach, których nigdy nie widzia³am na oczy, komentarze na temat co ciekawszych przedstawicieli brzydszej po³owy Hogwartu i, wreszcie, kto bêdzie zwyciêzc¹ w tegorocznym Pucharze Domów.

Nagle drzwi siê rozsunê³y i wparowa³o do œrodka kilku ch³opaków. Po wyrazie twarzy Rudej wywnioskowa³am, ¿e musia³a byæ to ta paskudna banda Gryfonów, którzy tak paskudnie wszystkim dokuczali. Wbi³am siê wiêc w fotel i stara³am siê byæ niewidoczna, zajmuj¹c przy tym jak najmniej cennego miejsca. Trzecioklasiœci skrzatami nie byli, wiêc zmieœciæ siê by³o nie³atwo. Poza tym chcia³am podpatrzyæ ich zachowanie wobec Rudej. Choæ wydawa³a siê zgorszona ich obecnoœci¹, ja swoje wiedzia³am. Coœ w tym musia³o byæ i postanowi³am jakoœ zeswataæ moj¹ znajom¹ z wysokim brunetem. Nie wiedzia³am jeszcze jak to zrobiæ, ale postanowi³am – nie spocznê, dopóki tego nie zrobiê.

Najgorsze by³o jednak to, ¿e nigdzie nie widzia³am „znajomego" z Esów Floresów...

Rozdzia³ 2

Czyli realizacja Ambitnego Planu

Jak powszechnie wiadomo przybytek nauki, zwany potocznie Hogwartem dzieli siê na cztery domu, o przynale¿noœci do których decyduje tiara. Jest to stary, poszarpany kapelusz, który lubi zmiany, wiêc co roku trzeba zmieniaæ liczbê nóg w sto³ku, na którym siê j¹ stawia. Na pocz¹tku ka¿dego przydzia³u zestresowanych pierwszoklasistów tiara dumnie prezentuje swoje poszarpane oblicze œpiewaj¹c przed ca³¹ szko³¹ pieœñ o tym co robi i jaki los czeka nowoprzyby³ych. Oczywiœcie dok³adnej treœci tej fascynuj¹cej pieœni powtórzyæ nie potrafiê, gdy¿ by³am po pierwsze zbyt zdenerwowana, a po drugie poszukiwa³am wzrokiem mojego znajomego oraz tych goœci z poci¹gu. W sprawie tych drugich sprawa by³a bardzo prosta, bo wiedzia³am, ¿e s¹ w Gryffindorze, jednak w przypadku numer jeden by³o to nieco skomplikowane. Nie wiedzia³am na którym jest roku, do jakiego domu nale¿y i co moja g³upia intuicja mia³a na celu daj¹c mi do zrozumienia, ¿e ma on z band¹ wysokiego bruneta coœ wspólnego. Kiedy tak przygl¹da³am siê wszystkim, którzy mogliby choæ trochê przypominaæ zapalonego czytelnika ksi¹¿ek o eliksirach, prof. McGonnagal wyczyta³a moje nazwisko wiêc, bez wiêkszego zapa³u, podrepta³am w kierunku sto³ka o trzech nogach. Wzdrygnê³am siê na myœl, ¿e mam t¹ brudn¹ szmatê trzymaæ na g³owie przez ca³y czas przydzia³u, dzielnie usiad³am i na oczach ca³ej szko³y na³o¿ono mi wyœwiechtan¹ tiarê na g³owê. Momentalnie odezwa³ siê cichy, ale nachalny g³osik: „Panna Williams! Co za spotkanie, mo¿na powiedzieæ, wspania³e.. M¹dra i ambitna. Widzê tu te¿ upór, konsekwencjê i olbrzymi potencja³, tak olbrzymi potencja³... wiem co mówiê. Najlepiej bêdzie Ci w Ravenclawie, chocia¿... podœwiadomie chcesz siê dostaæ do Gryffindoru, mam racjê? Nie moja kochana, nie bêdzie ci tam dobrze. Lepiej zrobiê oddaj¹c ciê w opiekê prof. Flitwicka. On najlepiej wykorzysta Twoje mo¿liwoœci. Bêdziesz pod najlepsz¹ z mo¿liwych kuratel¹ i otrzymasz najlepsze wykszta³cenie... RAVENCLAW"

Tak tiara zadecydowa³a o mojej przysz³oœci i pozbawi³a mnie w najbli¿szym czasie kontaktu z band¹ wysokiego bruneta. Jednak kiedy zasiad³am przy stole spotka³o mnie bardzo mi³e przyjêcie ze strony Rudej i jej kole¿anek. By³am wtedy tak szczêœliwa, ¿e nawet nie myœla³am o to¿samoœci samotnego chudzielca z d³ugim nosem...

Niestety, moja dzia³alnoœæ badawcza by³a przez d³ugi czas ograniczona obecnoœci¹ czegoœ tak nudnego i prozaicznego jak lekcje. Oczywiœcie najbardziej lubi³am eliksiry, ale niestety by³o jeszcze coœ takiego jak historia magii, a moje notatki z niej by³y co najmniej niewystarczaj¹ce. Wszystko przez to, ¿e notorycznie nocami gada³am z Rud¹, An¹ i ich kole¿ankami z dormitorium, a monotonne wyk³ady prof. Binnsa dzia³a³y na mnie jak najlepsza ko³ysanka. Jakby tego by³o ma³o, przez pierwszy tydzieñ zadano nam tyle pracy domowej, ¿e nie by³am w stanie poj¹æ, jak mo¿na j¹ ca³¹ odrobiæ w nieca³e dwa dni. O zgrozo pozosta³e tygodnie by³y tak samo pracowite, a Gryfoni i mój nieznajomy wcale nie wpadali na mnie na korytarzach. Najgorsze jednak by³o to, ¿e kompletnie nie umia³am têskniæ za rodzicami, o czym moja mama kilka razy zd¹¿y³a ju¿ mi napomkn¹æ. Jednym s³owem – wsi¹k³am w Hogwart ca³kowicie i mia³am mnóstwo zamierzeñ i planów do realizacji, oczywiœcie oprócz nieszczêsnych prac domowych.

Okazj¹ do poznania bli¿ej grupy „têpych, bezmózgich idiotów" oraz w tajemniczy sposób powi¹zanego z nimi chudzielca pojawi³a siê podczas pierwszego meczu Quidicha, bagatela miesi¹c po rozpoczêciu szkolnych zajêæ. Niestety nie wygl¹da³o to tak, jak mi opowiadano – czerwone i zielone smugi lata³y po boisku w rytm egzaltowanych komentarzy jakiegoœ Gryfona. Nagle ca³y ten harmider zakoñczy³ siê w momencie, w którym „Potter z³apa³ znicza! Zawodnik z Gryffindoru znowu najlepszy! £aaaaaaaaa!". "w Potter okaza³ siê nikim innym jak wysokim brunetem z poci¹gu. Ruda mruknê³a mi do ucha coœ dziwnie podobnego do „pozer", ale nie by³am do koñca pewna tego, co us³ysza³am. Wszystkie g³osy stopi³y siê w jeden wielki ryk – zawiera³a siê w nim zarówno bezsilna z³oœæ Œlizgonów („Znowu Potter do cholery!"), jak i radosne wrzaski ca³ej reszty szkolnej braci. Na nic zdawa³y siê naciski grona pedagogicznego o zaprzestanie wycia i rozejœcia siê do domów – mimo ¿e wszyscy mieli a¿ nadto pracy domowej nikt nie zamierza³ wracaæ. Wszystkich przyci¹gnê³a specyficzna magia boiska quidicha, a tak¿e jeden poczochrany Gryfon wci¹¿ trzymaj¹cy w rêkach trzepocz¹cego znicza i uœmiechaj¹cy siê bezczelnie w kierunku Rudej.

Po tym spektakularnym zwyciêstwie Gryffindoru zmiêk³y chyba nieco serca nauczycieli, a przede wszystkim zimnej i nieco kostycznej prof. MacGonnagall. Nigdy jednak nie uda³o mi siê jej zadowoliæ tak, by zwolni³a mnie z pracy domowej. Zawsze mówi³a, ¿e jestem wspania³a, pracowita, ale bardzo dobrze by mi zrobi³a jeszcze odrobina praktyki. Zreszt¹ – nie zmieni³a siê do tej pory. Wci¹¿ traktuje mnie jak tamto poczochrane czupirad³o i udziela wskazówek na ka¿dym kroku. Nie jest chyba w stanie siê pogodziæ z tym, ¿e Hogwart ukoñczy³am ju¿ doœæ dawno...

Nie bêdê teraz opisywa³a ka¿dej lekcji, jak¹ odby³am, gdy¿ by³o ich po pierwsze za du¿o, a po drugie nie jest siê specjalnie czym chwaliæ. Po prostu przeskoczê z paŸdziernika do grudnia i moich pierwszych hogwardzkich ferii, ferii na które stanowczo odmówi³am przyjazdu do domu. Matka wys³a³a mi chyba z piêæ wyjców, które skutecznie oczyœci³y z kurzu ca³y sufit Wielkiej Sali, w listach usi³owa³a zagraæ na moim poczuciu winy, ale ja by³am twarda. W g³owie mi siê nie mieœci³o, ¿e w ci¹gu kilku miesiêcy mog³am poczyniæ tak mikroskopijny wrêcz postêp w œledztwie. Nie zna³am imion ani nazwisk kolegów Pottera, nie wiedzia³am jak siê nazywa ów uroczy Œlizgon... Mia³am zdecydowanie za DU¯O do zrobienia by ze spokojem wcinaæ indyka z rodzink¹.

Ruda równie¿ zostawa³a, wiêc nie mog³am narzekaæ na nudê. Oczywiœcie ka¿da nasza rozmowa, choæby dotyczy³a szachów, ksi¹¿ek, lekcji czy czegokolwiek innego zawsze koñczy³a siê na tym „têpym bezmózgim idiocie i bandzie jego przyg³upich kolesiów". Bawi³o mnie to niezmiernie i wielokrotnie podpuszcza³am j¹, by powiedzia³a coœ wiêcej. Czasem ³apa³a haczyk i opowiada³a mi na przyk³ad o ich dowcipach polegaj¹cych na wrzucaniu do kocio³ków petard podczas lekcji eliksirów, podszczypywaniu mandragor, oraz mêczeniu m³odszych, b¹dŸ s³abszych kolegów. Mówi³a o tym z tak¹ pogard¹ i lekcewa¿eniem, jakby ludzie ci nie byli godni jej uwagi – sama jednak sobie zaprzecza³a, napomykaj¹c o nich przy ka¿dej okazji. Tak wiêc ju¿ po dwóch dniach ferii zna³am imiona wszystkich cz³onków bandy, wiedzia³am jak ma na imiê znajomy z Esów i Floresów, oraz nauczy³am siê sztuczek pozwalaj¹cych nie zasn¹ na lekcji. Poza tym odkry³am kilka sekretnych korytarzy, o których istnieniu nie mia³am wczeœniej pojêcia. Jednym s³owem – korzysta³am z tej przerwy jak nigdy.

Okazja do bli¿szego poznania bandy Pottera nadarzy³a siê podczas mojego pobytu w sowiarni, kiedy to usi³owa³am namówiæ moj¹ niesubordynowan¹ sowê uszat¹ do wylotu podczas zadymki œnie¿nej. Postanowi³am bowiem wtedy przes³aæ rodzicom porcjê œwi¹tecznych ¿yczeñ oraz masê, zakupionych przez starszych kolegów, prezentów z Hogsmeade. Niestety, aby to zrobiæ musia³am spêdziæ w tym obrzydliwym, œmierdz¹cym miejscu godzinê stosuj¹c na przemian proœby i groŸby, popierane od czasu do czasu efektownym: „do jasnej cholery!!!". Kiedy w koñcu Ares robi¹c mi wielk¹ ³askê wyci¹gn¹³ nó¿kê, by przywi¹zaæ mu do niej paczkê, by³am wœciek³a i wyzuta kompletnie z poczucia humoru. By³o mi zimno, gdy¿ w samej szacie sta³am na szczycie wie¿y, której g³ówny element sk³adowy stanowi³y okna i zamierza³am od razu po za³atwieniu sprawy udaæ siê do pani Pomfrey po eliksir pieprzowy. Wyrzuci³am wstrêtn¹ sowê przez okno, odwróci³am siê na piêcie i wpad³am wprost na bandê Pottera. Dopiero teraz zaczêli zanosiæ siê œmiechem i parodiowaæ moje zmagania. „Aresku, kochanie, proszê!" – zacz¹³ Potter sopranem, a reszta mu wtórowa³a: „zaniesiesz to, albo zrobiê z ciebie miote³kê do kurzu!"...

By³am tak wœciek³a, ¿e wybieg³am stamt¹d najszybciej jak mog³am i zaczê³am p³akaæ. To o tyle dziwne, ¿e nie zazwyczaj nie jestem w stanie wydobyæ z siebie ani jednej ³zy. Skierowa³am siê do pani Pomfrey gdzie dosta³am porcjê (wielkoœci kufla) eliksiru pieprzowego i paczkê chusteczek do nosa. Kiedy upora³am siê zarówno jednym jak i drugim, spokojnie, jak gdyby nigdy nic, wysz³am ze skrzyd³a szpitalnego w kierunku rzeŸby Fryderyka Cnotliwego (wejœcia do Revenclawu). By³am ju¿ przy pos¹gu garbatej, jednookiej czarownicy, kiedy znowu wpad³am (nie wierzê, ¿e to by³ przypadek) na „têpych bezmózgich idiotów". Jeden z nich trzyma³ jakiœ œwistek pergaminu, a pozostali patrzyli na mnie zagadkowo. Stwierdzi³am, ¿e Ruda mia³a racjê, co do nich i ¿e nie ma sensu swataæ jej z takim dupkiem. Próbowa³am przejœæ obok nich obojêtnie, nie zmieniaj¹c obranego kierunku, ale – no w³aœnie, do tej pory nie wiem dlaczego wtedy siê zatrzyma³am, wesz³am do groty z czterema podejrzanymi typami i póŸniej pozna³am sekret Mapy Huncwotów. Do tej pory nie wiem, dlaczego wybrali w³aœnie mnie, to ma³e, pozbawione jakichkolwiek walorów intelektualnych (przynajmniej wtedy nie objawia³y siê one w ¿aden sposób) stworzenie. Nie wiem. Powiedzia³am, ¿e nie ¿yczê sobie, ¿eby ktokolwiek siê ze mnie nabija³, a zw³aszcza wtedy, kiedy stojê przemarzniêta do szpiku koœci na szczycie wie¿y. W ka¿dym razie przeprosili (rzecz u nich niespotykana ) i oficjalnie mi siê przedstawili: James Potter, Syriusz Black, Peter Pettigrew i Remus Lupin. Fajnie nam siê gada³o, ale kiedy mia³am zamiar zaspokoiæ moj¹ ciekawoœæ dotycz¹c¹ Œlizgona z d³ugim nosem James powiedzia³, ¿ebyœmy przeszli na drugi koniec zamku i wpadli na „uroczego Smarkerusa". Nie wiedzia³am wtedy, kim ów uroczy Smarkerus by³, ale zaciekawiona pod¹¿y³am ich œladem g¹szczem popl¹tanych korytarzy. Po szybkiej ewakuacji z tej pl¹taniny udaliœmy siê w kierunku jednego z g³ównych przejœæ – drogi od holu do Wielkiej Sali. Wpadliœmy tam na mojego znajomego z ksiêgarni. Ju¿ mia³am spytaæ moich nowych kolegów o jego imiê, kiedy Peter podbieg³ szybko do niego dr¹c siê: „Smarkerusik! Co za mi³e SPOTKANIE!". W jego œlady posz³a reszta: „Smarkerusiku, sprzedaæ ci szampon do w³osów?", „Smarkusiu, a jak tam twoja nowa dziewczyna, skrzatka z kuchni? , „Czy ty kiedyœ pierzesz swoje wspania³e szaty?'. I tak w kó³ko. Nie mog³am tego s³uchaæ, ale sta³am jak wmurowana, nie mog¹c siê zdobyæ na ¿aden komentarz. Patrzy³am na t¹ ca³¹ scenê tak, jakby mnie tam nie by³o. Co on im zrobi³? Czym sobie zas³u¿y³ na takie traktowanie? By³am kompletnie zbulwersowana... James i reszta wrócili po chwili, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Powiedzia³am, ¿e siê na nich zawiod³am i ¿e takie traktowanie kogokolwiek jest poni¿ej godnoœci czarodzieja. „Zrozumiesz w swoim czasie" – powiedzia³ Sirius – „Nie znasz jeszcze Severusa Snape'a Iso...". Chcia³am dr¹¿yæ temat, ale jak z pod ziemi wyrós³ prof. Flitwick „Isa do mojego gabinetu". Nie by³o miejsca na ¿adne pytanie...

Rozdzia³ 3

„Zawsze siê stara³am..."

Cz³api¹c powoli za malutkim profesorem, ogl¹da³am wszystkie obrazy jakie znajdowa³y siê na korytarzu. Zdawa³o mi siê, ¿e wszystkie obecne na nich postacie wskazuj¹ mnie sobie palcami mamrocz¹c coœ pod nosem. Nie wiedzia³am dlaczego to robi¹ - co takiego zrobi³am, by mo¿na mnie by³o w ten sposób piêtnowaæ? Kontynuowa³am jednak t¹ pasjonuj¹c¹ wêdrówkê, maj¹c cich¹ nadziejê, ¿e wszystko siê wyjaœni i nie poniosê niezas³u¿enie ¿adnej kary.

Kiedy dotarliœmy w koñcu do gabinetu Flitwicka by³am ju¿ tak zmêczona i za³amana, ¿e pozbawiona si³ pad³am na najbli¿szy fotel, nie zwa¿aj¹c na ¿adne zasady grzecznoœci. Na szczêœcie profesor by³ bardzo wyrozumia³y i nie skomentowa³ owego niechlubnego zachowania – przeszed³ po prostu do rzeczy. „Isa, martwiê siê o ciebie. Prof. Binns powiedzia³, ¿e masz powa¿ne problemy z histori¹ magii, wynikaj¹ce z braku skupienia. Pomyœla³em, ¿e przyda ci siê pomoc, dlatego poprosi³em o przys³ugê jednego z twoich kolegów. Remus Lupin bêdzie ci odt¹d pomaga³ w odrabianiu lekcji... Liczê na to, ¿e podejdziesz do tego powa¿nie – masz olbrzymi potencja³ i nie wolno tego zaniedbaæ..." – to mówi¹c, za pomoc¹ zaklêcia, wpakowa³ mnie do kominka i przeteleportowa³ dok³adnie w to samo miejsce, z którego mnie zabra³. Do tej pory stali tam, jak wmurowani, Potter i jego banda. „Co siê sta³o?" - spyta³ mnie nieœmia³o Remus. Odpowiedzia³am, ¿e bardzo siê cieszê, ¿e wreszcie ktoœ materialny wyt³umaczy mi wszystkie zaleg³oœci magicznej historii i mam nadziejê, ¿e nie stanê siê obiektem ich docinków w razie braku postêpów w nauce. Ostatecznie bowiem wierzy³am, ¿e stary Flitwick wie co robi ka¿¹c Lupinowi uczyæ mnie historii magii... Ruda bowiem uœwiadomi³a mi niedawno, ¿e egzaminy ju¿ ca³kiem nied³ugo i pora przynajmniej zacz¹æ nadrabiaæ zaleg³oœci. Nie powiem, ¿e nie byli zdziwieni. Szczerze mówi¹c patrzyli na mnie jak na niespe³na rozumu i chyba nadal nie wiedzieli o co mi chodzi. Dopiero pojawienie siê sowy od prof. Flitwicka chyba rozjaœni³o im w g³owach. Umówi³am siê z Remusem na godzinê szóst¹ w dziale, jak¿e by inaczej, historii magii.

Opowiadali mi póŸniej, ¿e wydawa³o im siê, ¿e ja i prof. Flitwick siê z nich po prostu natrz¹samy, próbuj¹c ich zmusiæ do nauki. Niemniej jednak udali siê do biblioteki na godzinê przed czasem i z powa¿nymi minami zasiedli przy jednym ze stolików. Wziêli kilka olbrzymich ksi¹g o historii magii i zaczêli je nerwowo wertowaæ, usi³uj¹c sobie co nie co przypomnieæ. W takim stanie ich zasta³am, gdy wparowa³am do królestwa pani Pince. Nie powiem, ¿ebym spodziewa³a siê takiej rzeszy nauczycieli – mia³ mnie uczyæ Remus i tylko Remus, do cholery! Z lekk¹ trem¹ usiad³am na wolnym krzese³ku oczekuj¹c wszystkiego, oprócz powa¿nego podejœcia do sprawy. By³am pewna, ¿e James zaraz zacznie mi dokuczaæ, a Syriusz spojrzy na mnie protekcjonalnie myœl¹c pewnie: „jaka ona g³upia – nie umie historii magii...". Myli³am siê. Wyk³ad na temat prehistorycznych metod czarowania rozpocz¹³ Remus. Mówi³ na tyle wolno, ¿e da³o siê notowaæ i na tyle szybko, ¿eby nie zasn¹æ. Siedzieliœmy w bibliotece dobre kilka godzin, a on ci¹gle opowiada³ i opowiada³. Wyk³ad uzupe³nia³ Sirius – nie wiedzia³am, jak mo¿na tak interesowaæ siê tak nudnym przedmiotem! Kiedy skoñczyli, mia³am ju¿ dobre dziesiêæ rolek pergaminu zapisanych drobnym maczkiem. Nie wiem, jak to siê sta³o, ale wbili mi w g³owê wszystko, czego nie mog³am poj¹æ na lekcjach Binnsa!

Od tamtej pory spotykaliœmy siê w bibliotece jeszcze wiele razy, a¿ do egzaminów. Poza ramowym programem Remus opowiada³ mi jeszcze wiele ciekawostek, co sprawi³o, ¿e moje prace domowe zaczê³y byæ wy¿ej oceniane. Zawsze jednak na naszych „randkach", jak je z³oœliwie okreœla³a Ruda, obecni byli jego koledzy...

Tak, w rytmie lekcji obowi¹zkowych i bibliotecznych korepetycji up³ynê³a mi klasa pierwsza. Wyniki egzaminów koñcowo rocznych wypad³y ca³kiem pomyœlnie (egzamin z historii magii zda³am najlepiej wœród pierwszoroczniaków), wiêc z czystym sumieniem mog³am pojechaæ do domu na zas³u¿one (jak mi siê przynajmniej wydawa³o) wakacje. Pod koniec roku jednak, kiedy razem z innymi le¿a³am nad jeziorem obserwuj¹c podryguj¹ce maski oœmiornicy, zdarzy³ siê pewien... wypadek. Wyczu³am dziwne mrowienie w ¿o³¹dku i ju¿ mia³am iœæ do zamku, kiedy jakimœ cudem znalaz³am siê nagle na œrodku jeziora, tu¿ obok wielkiej bestii patrz¹cej na mnie groŸnie wy³upiastymi oczami. Do dziœ widzê je w sennych koszmarach – wrogie, prawie czarne, pozbawione powiek... Obudzi³am siê dopiero w skrzydle szpitalnym otoczona gromad¹ zalêknionych, bladych twarzy. Nie wiedzia³am ani co siê ze mn¹ sta³o, ani jak siê tam w ogóle znalaz³am... Przecie¿ le¿¹c na trawie rozmawia³am z Rud¹, wiêc jak to siê, u licha, mog³o staæ?! No dobra – bola³ mnie brzuch, ale w¹tpiê, ¿eby mia³o to jakikolwiek zwi¹zek z zaistnia³¹ sytuacj¹. Od razu chcia³am zadaæ kilka nurtuj¹cych mnie pytañ, ale wszystkie twarze nagle znik³y, a ktoœ da³ mi do picia jakiœ dziwny, lekko piek¹cy p³yn, którego smaku nie mog³am rozpoznaæ. Zapad³am w g³êboki sen...

Kiedy znowu siê obudzi³am, przez bia³e, muœlinowe firanki wpada³y figlarne promienie s³oneczne. By³am u siebie w pokoju. Wszystko by³o jak zawsze – to samo ³ó¿ko, te same szafki, piêkny dywan... tylko ja nie by³am jak zawsze. Zawiniêta w banda¿e, z jakimœ paskudnym ko³nierzem na szyi... Najgorsze by³o jednak to, ¿e nikogo nie by³o w pobli¿u. Nie mog³am usi¹œæ, nie mog³am podnieœæ g³owy, bo wszystko sprawia³o mi ból. Nie mia³ mi kto podaæ czegoœ do picia... To by³o straszne.

Wydawa³o mi siê, ¿e minê³y wieki, zanim do pokoju wparowa³a mama. Dziarsko siê uœmiecha³a i stara³a siê, by jej kroki by³y radoœnie sprê¿yste. Nie by³y. Jednak poda³a mi wodê, uczyni³a paskudne banda¿e mniej dokuczliwymi i poinformowa³a, ¿e porann¹ pocztê przynios³o dwanaœcie sów. Mia³am wiêc tyle¿ listów do przeczytania i cich¹ nadziejê, ¿e ktoœ zdradzi mi wreszcie sekret tajemniczego zajœcia. Na ca³e szczêœcie matka poda³a mi moj¹ korespondencjê, u³o¿ywszy mnie przedtem w jako takiej pozycji na ³ó¿ku. Mog³am czytaæ. Na wiêkszoœci œwistków by³y ró¿niste „Ochy" i „achy", ¿e na sam koniec roku musia³ mi siê przytrafiæ tak makabryczny wypadek. Niestety, oprócz bardzo mi³ych ¿yczeñ powrotu do zdrowia nie by³o tam ¿adnych przydatnych informacji. Dwa listy by³y jednak inne.

_Droga Iso,_

_Bardzo mi przykro z powodu Twojego paskudnego wypadku i mam nadziejê, ¿e szybko wyzdrowiejesz. Wiem, ¿e takich ¿yczeñ otrzyma³aœ ca³e mnóstwo, bo, jeœli oczywiœcie pamiêtasz, w skrzydle szpitalnym zgromadzi³a siê wtedy prawie ca³a szko³a. Wszyscy byli w szoku, bo na w³asne oczy widzieli, ¿e nagle znalaz³aœ siê w jeziorze. Kr¹¿y³y ró¿ne plotki, tak¿e o tym, ¿e siê teleportowa³aœ. Na nic by³y t³umaczenia, ¿e jako pierwszoroczna nie umiesz, a poza tym w Hogwarcie tej sztuki dokonaæ siê nie da – wiedzieli lepiej. Ten wypadek uczyni³ z Ciebie prawie czarnomagiczn¹ wiedŸmê! Uwa¿aj, bo mog¹ Ciê spotkaæ od czasu do czasu przykre docinki. Nie przejmuj siê tym._

_Czy wiesz, ¿e nas w pierwszej kolejnoœci pos¹dzono o wsadzenie Ciê do jeziora? Mam nadziejê, ¿e tak nie myœlisz. Bardzo Ciê polubiliœmy, a nawet my nie wysy³amy ludzi których lubimy, na randkê z potworem morskim! _

_Przyrzekliœmy sobie, ¿e rozwi¹¿emy tê tajemnicz¹ zagadkê tak szybko jak to tylko bêdzie mo¿liwe. Mamy ju¿ pewne podejrzenia, ale dla dobra œledztwa nie mogê siê nimi z Tob¹ podzieliæ. Bardzo bym chcia³ jakoœ przekonaæ Ciê, ¿e ¿yczymy Ci dobrze, ale w tej chwili mam zwi¹zane rêce..._

_Do zobaczenia w szkole, lub wczeœniej, jeœli œledztwo na to pozwoli._

_Twój_

_Remus_

_P.S. Jeszcze raz gratulujê olœniewaj¹cego wyniku egzaminu! Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo by³em z Ciebie dumny..._

_Prof. Lupin... (ha, ha, ha)_

No to piêknie. Banda Pottera nie macza³a w tym palców, a taka by³am pewna, ¿e to byli oni! Nie wiem, ale przyzwyczai³am siê s¹dziæ, ¿e co z³ego to ich sprawka. G³upie, ale gdy siê obsesyjnie pragnie czegoœ dowiedzieæ, czepiamy siê wszystkich mo¿liwoœci. A oni mieli i warunki, i mo¿liwoœci, i paskudne czasami poczucie humoru. Czego chcieæ wiêcej?

Zawsze sobie obiecywa³am, ¿e nie bêdê s¹dzi³a po pozorach. Zawsze siê stara³am zachowaæ bezstronnoœæ i obiektywizm. Zawsze – do teraz... Zreszt¹ – zawsze ktoœ musi byæ winny. Zawsze wiêc podejrzewa siê tych, którzy mieli na sumieniu inne tego rodzaju sprawki... Ale oni mi pomagali, bronili mnie przed atakami Œlizgonów i w ogóle...

Drugi list tchn¹³ nienawiœci¹ do „bezmózgich idiotów" oraz bezgranicznym wspó³czuciem...

_Isuniu,_

_Mam nadziejê, ¿e wszystko jest ju¿ z Tob¹ w miarê dobrze i zaszczycisz swoj¹ obecnoœci¹ Hogwart's Express pierwszego wrzeœnia. _

_Nawet nie wiesz, jakie zamieszanie wywo³a³a Twoja nag³a teleportacja do jeziora. Wszyscy wiemy, ¿e nie mog³aœ tego dokonaæ sama, ale ktoœ, kto to zrobi³ musia³ byæ naprawdê potê¿nym czarodziejem. I tutaj odpada moja kandydatura – James Potter i spó³ka. Wiem, ¿e oni s¹ bardzo dobrzy w magii, ale a¿ takiego poziomu chyba nie osi¹gnêli. No i zostaliœmy bez podejrzanych... Nawet nie wiesz, jakie to do³uj¹ce, bo by³am taka pewna, ¿e to oni – zdolni idioci z beznadziejnym poczuciem humoru..._

_No i masz swojego ksiêcia moja droga! Jakiœ brunet skoczy³ do jeziora i jakimœ cudem zdo³a³ Ciê uratowaæ. Nie wiem jak, ale faktem jest, ¿e zawdziêczasz mu ¿ycie. Niestety zmy³ siê bardzo szybko i nikt nie zorientowa³ siê kto to by³. Mo¿e masz jakiœ pomys³?_

_Na szczêœcie ¿yjesz i, mam nadziejê, dochodzisz szybko do zdrowia. Co by to by³o, gdybym nie mog³a siê z Tob¹ spotkaæ w wakacje!? Musisz do mnie przyjechaæ i, jak tylko wyzdrowiejesz, mama wyœle do Twojej list z proœb¹ o Twój wyjazd. Jestem pewna, ¿e nam siê uda!_

_Pozdrawiam i ca³uj_

_Ruda (Lily)_

Rozdzia³ czwarty

Dom w kolorze czekolady...

Moja wizyta u Lily dosz³a do skutku. Mama zdo³a³a mnie postawiæ na nogi mnóstwem mikstur, ale nie zaprzesta³a swojego zwyczaju dawania mi dobrych rad. Mia³am nie przynieœæ wstydu domowi i staraæ siê nie robiæ k³opotu pani Evans. Jako ¿e mia³a mnie ona zawieœæ równie¿ na poci¹g mia³am wykazaæ siê „kultur¹ osobist¹ i ³adnie podziêkowaæ za pobyt". Tak – to trzeba mojej mamie przyznaæ, ¿e umia³a zrobiæ z ig³y wid³y, a z mi³ej pani Evans kostycznego potwora wyczekuj¹cego na ka¿dy mój b³¹d i donosz¹cego mojej mamie o tym, ¿e zapomnia³am zakrêciæ tubki od pasty do zêbów...

Tata zawióz³ mnie na miejsce, poca³owa³ w czo³o i odjecha³. Mama nie chcia³a jechaæ. Mo¿e to i dobrze. Mia³aby jeszcze kolejne kompleksy – ¿e jest z³¹ matk¹ i w ogóle. ¯e nie potrafi zapewniæ mi takiego domu, jaki maj¹ Evansowie – dla niej byle mugole. Mieli piêkny, wielki, stary dom – jaki do tej pory mam w pamiêci. Emanowa³ ciep³em, spokojem i mi³oœci¹, a wokó³ ros³y jab³onie. Nigdy nie zapomnê wra¿enia jakie na mnie wywar³. Do dzisiaj noszê go w sercu, choæ ju¿ dawno zosta³ spalony...

Na powitanie wysz³a Ruda, a tu¿ za ni¹ jej mama - ciep³a, cudowna osoba o b³yszcz¹cych oczach. Przytuli³a mnie mocno na powitanie i za pomoc¹ zaklêcia zabra³a mój kufer do wnêtrza domu. Choæ na dworze panowa³ upa³ w œrodku by³o ch³odno i przyjemnie. Dosta³am szklankê zimnego soku z w³asnych porzeczek i kawa³ek szarlotki z lodami. Zrobi³o mi siê tak swojsko i mi³o. Pani Evans poczeka³a a¿ skoñczê jeœæ i pokaza³a mi pokój w którym mia³am przez te dwa tygodnie mieszkaæ – pokój Lily. Powiedzia³a, ¿e z pewnoœci¹ wolê spaæ w pokoju z jej córk¹ ni¿ sama. Oczywiœcie mia³a racjê. Za chwilê pojawi³a siê w³aœcicielka kwatery i pomog³a mi wypakowaæ ciuchy. Zajê³o nam to dobr¹ godzinê, bo gada³yœmy i œmia³yœmy siê z ka¿dej wyci¹ganej z kufra rzeczy... Kiedy zamknê³am wieko drzwi uchyli³y siê i ukaza³a siê w nich dziewczynka o chudej twarzy i blond w³osach. „Czy mog³ybyœcie siê zachowywaæ ciszej?" – syknê³a- „Usi³ujê podpatrzeæ co robi Emily, a przez was zaczê³a siê gapiæ na nasz dom!". Lily, o dziwo zachowa³a powa¿ny wyraz twarzy – „Dobrze Petunio, postaramy siê nie œmiaæ tak g³oœno". Spojrza³am na ni¹ jak na idiotkê, ale kiedy drzwi siê zamknê³y obie t³umi³yœmy chichot. Spyta³am kto to by³, a ³zy p³ynê³y mi po twarzy. „Moja siostra – Petunia. „ – pad³a odpowiedŸ – „jest nie magiczna i chodzi do zwyk³ej szko³y. Jak widzisz, jest trochê... ehm... dziwna, ale ona tak samo myœli o mnie...". Ju¿ mia³am spytaæ jak to jest mo¿liwe, ¿e dwie tak ró¿ne osoby mog¹ byæ siostrami, ale do pokoju wesz³a pani Evans, zapraszaj¹c nas na obiad. Prawie sturla³yœmy siê po schodach i wtoczy³yœmy do kuchni. Ten obiad by³ pierwszym w ¿yciu, który zosta³ przeze mnie wch³oniêty, a nie zdziamany... Kiedy Lily powiedzia³a to swojej mamie, ta wybuch³a serdecznym œmiechem i do³o¿y³a mi kolejn¹ porcjê...

Te dwa tygodnie jakie spêdzi³am u Evansów up³ynê³y szybciej ni¿ jakiekolwiek inne. Chodzi³yœmy nad rzekê siê k¹paæ i opalaæ, gra³yœmy w pi³kê, pomaga³yœmy rodzicom Lily w ogrodzie... Wieczorami pi³yœmy gor¹c¹ czekoladê, odrabia³yœmy prace domowe i gada³yœmy. O wszystkim i o niczym. Tak po prostu. O bandzie Pottera równie¿. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale nie powiedzia³am Lily o liœcie od Remusa. Do dzisiaj nie wiem. Nie wiedzia³a równie¿ o mapie Huncwotów, o sekretnych przejœciach i nie zna³a smaku Kremowego Piwa. Nie próbowa³a s³odyczy z Miodowego Królestwa... Nie umia³am jej o tym powiedzieæ. Bo jak zacz¹æ? Wiesz Lily – Potter i spó³ka opracowali tak¹ mapê... Nawet w myœlach wydawa³o mi siê to idiotyczne...

Przy œniadaniu otrzyma³yœmy pêkate koperty z list¹ podrêczników i przyborów szkolnych. Ucieszy³am siê, ¿e bêdziemy siê mog³y pow³óczyæ... Pojecha³yœmy wiêc na ulicê Pok¹tn¹, ¿eby kupiæ wszystko co potrzebne. Spotka³am tam tak¿e Severusa Snape'a, który wygl¹da³ jakby go wmurowano w ziemiê, kiedy zobaczy³ mój uœmiech. Biedny cz³owiek – nie by³ chyba przyzwyczajony do tego, ¿eby siê do niego uœmiechano... „o - ja go to tego przyzwyczajê" – kolejny cel. Nie wiedzia³am, czy s³ysza³ moj¹ reakcjê na jego traktowanie. Zreszt¹ nic to nie zmienia³o. Mnie nie zrobi³ nic.

Po skoñczonych zakupach usiad³yœmy w lodziarni i zamówi³yœmy najwiêksze lody, jakie by³y w karcie. Wycieñczone zakupami i staniem w gigantycznych kolejkach siedzia³yœmy sobie pod parasolem i poœwiêci³yœmy siê obserwowaniu ludzi – grze, której nauczy³a mnie babcia. Patrzysz na przechodniów i myœlisz kim s¹, dok¹d id¹ i czy s¹ szczêœliwi... Jeœli nie to dlaczego... Co myœl¹ ludzie, kiedy tak patrz¹ na mnie... ?

Nagle do naszego stolika podesz³o kilka naszych kole¿anek ze szko³y. Zaczê³yœmy siê œmiaæ, gadaæ o g³upotach i o tym, ¿e ju¿ za dwa dni czerwony poci¹g zawiezie nas do Hogwartu. Jedna z dziewczyn pokaza³a swoj¹ now¹ sukienkê w kolorze czerwonego wina, inna nowiutk¹, lekko pohukuj¹c¹ sowê... By³o tak spokojnie, tak przyjemnie i relaksuj¹co, ¿e prawie zapomnia³yœmy o powrocie do domu. Ruda jednak w pewnym momencie powiedzia³a, ¿e musimy wracaæ. Zabra³yœmy wiêc swoje manatki i ruszy³yœmy w kierunku Dziurawego Kot³a. Tam ju¿ czeka³a na nas pani Evans i zabra³a nas swoim samochodem do domu... Tam dosta³yœmy wielki obiad i polecenie naszykowania rzeczy do spakowania. Trzeba by³o jeszcze wiele rzeczy popraæ i poprasowaæ, skompletowaæ bieliznê... Kiedy skoñczy³yœmy niewdziêczne sk³adanie skarpetek w pary usiad³yœmy w k¹cie pokoju. By³am tak zmêczona, ¿e posz³am spaæ. Lily mia³a jeszcze coœ dokoñczyæ...

Obudzi³am siê parê godzin póŸniej. Wsta³am i spojrza³am na zegarek. By³a pó³noc, ale Lily nie by³o w ³ó¿ku. Ca³y dom by³ niesamowicie cichy. Zegar tyka³ g³oœno i groŸnie... Postanowi³am zejœæ na dó³ pod klasycznym pretekstem napicia siê wody. Schody skrzypia³y przeraŸliwie, a zawsze ciep³a i mi³a w dotyku porêcz sta³a siê zimna i nieprzystêpna. Wreszcie do mnie dotar³o – coœ siê sta³o. Ktoœ umar³. Z pewnoœci¹.

Kiedy pchnê³am kuchenne drzwi zasta³am tam Dumbledore'a, pañstwo Evans i Lily. A wiêc jednak – czekali na mnie. Siedzieli przy wielkim kuchennym stole nerwowo trzymaj¹c wielkie, b³êkitne kubki z herbat¹. Nie odwrócili siê od razu gdy wesz³am. Prawdê mówi¹c nie dali ¿adnego sygna³u, ¿e us³yszeli, ¿e zwrócili uwagê. Siedzieli, bezmyœlnie patrz¹c na niebieskie kubki z niebieskiego serwisu. Nie mam pojêcia jak d³ugo to trwa³o. Sta³am, nie chc¹c przerywaæ ciszy, która by³a prawie namacalna... oni czekali. Byæ mo¿e na to, a¿ siê odezwê, a¿ spytam, a¿ dam jakikolwiek znak ¿ycia...

Ciszê przerwa³ Dumbledore. Dola³ sobie herbaty z dzbanka i wyczarowa³ jeszcze jeden kubek. Gestem zaprosi³ mnie do sto³u. By³ bardzo blady.

- Ty wiesz co siê sta³o... Prawda? – spyta³ zrezygnowany nalewaj¹c mi herbaty.

- Ktoœ umar³ – odpowiedzia³am zdecydowanie. By³a to jedna z niewielu rzeczy, których by³am naprawdê pewna.

- Dzisiaj wieczorem zamordowano twoich rodziców. – zakomunikowa³ mi smutnie.

- Aha. – nie by³am w stanie powiedzieæ niczego wiêcej. Kobieca intuicja – szlag by to jasny trafi³... Patrzy³ na mnie jakby oczekiwa³ jakiegokolwiek wyrazu bólu, jakiejkolwiek ³zy, jakiegokolwiek pytania... Nie potrafi³am nic powiedzieæ. Czu³am siê jak balon z którego usz³o powietrze... Czasem ból jest tak potworny, ¿e nie jest siê w stanie nawet p³akaæ. Szczególnie jeœli siê do tej pory pewnych rzeczy nie zauwa¿a³o i myœla³o, ¿e jest na nie zawsze czas... On tylko spojrza³ mi w oczy... Wiedzia³.

- Niezwyk³e... – mrukn¹³ i podrapa³ siê po nosie...- Doprawdy niezwyk³e...

Rozdzia³ pi¹ty

Zaczynamy igrzyska...

Kiedy przyjecha³am do Hogwartu wszystko wydawa³o mi siê straszne. Nie wiedzia³am jak sobie poradziæ z tym, co siê sta³o. By³am jakby nieobecna i nie zwraca³am na nikogo uwagi. Po lekcjach grzecznie pêdzi³am do biblioteki i powtarza³am materia³. Rodzice byliby wreszcie ze mnie dumni... Tymczasem ja obija³am siê o œciany i warcza³am na otaczaj¹ce mnie towarzystwo. Z tego chyba powodu w koñcu tego towarzystwa ko³o mnie nie by³o. Sama, pogr¹¿ona w nudnych ksi¹¿kach, koszmarnie nudna i zdo³owana. By³o mi siebie ¿al. Tak po ludzku – mia³am przyjació³, dom, pasjê, a po œmierci rodziców straci³am wszystko. Sporo czasu zajê³o mi wydedukowanie, ¿e nie mam tylko domu, a przyjaciele, jeœli nimi oczywiœcie byli, to nadal nimi pozostali. Tylko... dlaczego pozwolili mi popaœæ w taki marazm? Dlaczego zostawili mnie sam¹ na pastwê nudnych ksi¹¿ek i towarzystwo pani Pince? Narasta³ we mnie bunt. Chcia³am krzyczeæ. Chcia³am rzucaæ o œcianê wszystkim, co wpad³oby mi w rêce. Chcia³am im wszystkim powiedzieæ to, co naprawdê o nich myœla³am. O tym, co prze¿y³am i dlaczego tak bardzo mi by³o siebie szkoda. Niestety pohamowa³am siê. Wiem, ¿e powinnam by³a wtedy zrobiæ to, co mi serce dyktowa³o i zamkn¹æ tamt¹ sprawê, razem z urazami, pretensjami i tymi wszystkimi rzeczami, które do dzisiaj siê za mn¹ ci¹gn¹. Trudno – nie da siê cofn¹æ czasu. A szkoda...

Jak ju¿ mówi³am, moje oceny, nawet z historii magii by³y wspania³e, wiêc prof. Flitwick stwierdzi³, ¿e Remus zas³u¿y³ na nagrodê. Ale to co zrobi³am w drugiej klasie to moja zas³uga. Tylko moja...

Nie zrobi³am w ich stronê ¿adnego pojednawczego gestu. Nawet w towarzystwie Rudej nie potrafi³am siê œmiaæ. Wszystko wydawa³o mi siê takie bez sensu. Jak mo¿na siê œmiaæ, skoro zaraz i tak nadejdzie koniec? Po co siê szczerzyæ, kiedy na nic siê to nie zda? Oczywiœcie – by³am ¿yczliwa, uœmiecha³am siê nieod³¹cznym uœmiechem numer dwa, czasem nawet wyda³am jakiœ sztuczny chichot... Nie umia³am ju¿ le¿eæ na ziemi trzymaj¹c siê za brzuch podczas ataku g³upawki i myœleæ jakie to ¿ycie jest piêkne... Ci¹gle by³o tak samo – przygnêbienie, gorycz i pytanie: „dlaczego w³aœnie ja?", nie dawa³y mi spokoju. Nie mia³am ju¿ do kogo pisaæ, wiêc zamierza³am podarowaæ Rudej Aresa, jako prezent za wszystko co dla mnie zrobi³a i prawdopodobnie robiæ bêdzie. Jej mama powiedzia³a, ¿e bêdê u nich mieszka³a w wakacje bez wzglêdu na to co siê stanie. Kochany cz³owiek... a ja co? Mam tylko tê sowê, któr¹ mimo wszystko kocha³am i któr¹ w³aœnie dlatego odda³am Lily.

Wturla³am siê do sowiarni i zaczê³am szukaæ Aresa wœród mnóstwa ró¿nokolorowych sówek. Byæ mo¿e wyczu³ co zamierzam zrobiæ, bo schowa³ siê miêdzy wielk¹ sow¹ œnie¿n¹, a puchaczem. Kiedy w koñcu go znalaz³am popatrzy³ na mnie dziwnie – jakby wiedzia³ co czujê i wspó³czu³ mi! „Powoli dostajê paranoi" stwierdzi³am i jak w ten pamiêtny dzieñ w sowiarni wpad³am na bandê Pottera. W najgorszym z mo¿liwych momentów. By³am smutna, przekonana o tym, ¿e nikt inny nie prze¿y³ tego co ja. Pozostawa³am od wakacji w g³êbokiej depresji. Powiedzia³am im tylko zimne „czeœæ", okraszone w¹t³ym uœmiechem i wysz³am. Tak po prostu. A przynajmniej chcia³am wyjœæ, bo James z³apa³ mnie za pelerynê i wepchn¹³ z powrotem do œrodka.

- Nie ma widowni, wiêc co wam przyjdzie z mêczenia drugoklasistki? – spyta³am staraj¹c siê, ¿eby mój g³os by³ jak najbardziej ironiczny i zimny.

- Nic, bo nie zamierzamy jej mêczyæ – odpowiedzia³ Remus – Chcemy tylko z ni¹ pogadaæ, a do tego nie potrzebny nam aplauz.

- Œmierdz¹ca sowiarnia to doœæ dziwne miejsce na powa¿n¹ rozmowê – zakpi³am.

- Byæ mo¿e, ale tu nam nie uciekniesz... – stwierdzi³ ironicznie Syriusz – mo¿esz najwy¿ej odlecieæ...

Ta „pora¿aj¹ca puenta" nieco zbi³a mnie z tropu. By³am ciekawa, czego chcieli, ale nie potrafi³am z nimi normalnie rozmawiaæ. Skoñczy³o siê na tym, ¿e prowadzili monolog, a ja sta³am, daj¹c swoim zachowaniem do zrozumienia, ¿e bardzo siê spieszê. Wreszcie dali mi spokój. Pozwolili mi zabraæ Aresa i zejœæ spokojnie z wie¿y. Zachowa³am siê jak idiotka, ale to by³a jedyna rzecz, któr¹ by³am w stanie zrobiæ. Trudno. Nikt nie mo¿e przewidzieæ, jak zachowa siê g³upia 12 latka pozostaj¹ca w stanie g³êbokiego zdolinowania, a co dopiero ona sama.

Wyszpera³am gdzieœ piêkny karton, zaklêciem zrobi³am w nim kilka kszta³tnych dziur, po¿egna³am siê z moj¹ sówk¹, wsadzi³am j¹ do pud³a i obwi¹za³am je ca³e zielon¹ wst¹¿k¹. P³aka³am przy tym jak bóbr, ale stwierdzi³am, ¿e jest to jedyna rzecz jak¹ mam i jak¹ mogê daæ. Otar³am wiêc ³zy i jak gdyby nigdy nic wesz³am do pokoju wspólnego. Odszuka³am tam Lily i dr¿¹cymi rêkoma da³am jej paczkê. Wyksztusi³am tylko: „za wszystko..." i wybieg³am na korytarz. Odetchnê³am dopiero na drugim koñcu zamku, ko³o królestwa pani Pince. Wesz³am do biblioteki i otworzy³am pierwsz¹ lepsz¹ ksi¹¿kê. Nie pamiêtam jej tytu³u ani tego, kto by³ jej autorem. Otworzy³am j¹ na chybi³ trafi³ i zaczê³am czytaæ... „Œmieræ jest pocz¹tkiem nowego – czy to w œwiecie czarodziejów, czy w œwiecie mugoli. P³acz¹c nie pomo¿emy umar³ym, jedynie szkodzimy sobie. Nie jest ³atwo po¿egnaæ ludzi, których œmierci ¿eœmy siê nie spodziewali. Pojawiaj¹ siê wtedy pytania, których nie zd¹¿yliœmy zadaæ i wyrzuty sumienia, ¿e tego nie zrobiliœmy. Ale na œwiecie zostali inni – wci¹¿ godni naszej uwagi, naszego uœmiechu i naszej troski. Czasu siê nie da cofn¹æ..."

Wci¹¿ i wci¹¿ czyta³am te zdania, tak bardzo pasuj¹ce do mojej sytuacji. Wiedzia³am, ¿e nie mogê ju¿ p³akaæ, wiêc siedzia³am w bibliotece a¿ do jej zamkniêcia. PóŸniej d³ugo, bardzo d³ugo kluczy³am po korytarzach, przygl¹da³am siê obrazom i rozmyœla³am nad treœci¹ przeczytanych s³ów. Mo¿e siê to wszystko wydawaæ bardzo banalne – ma³a dziewczynka prze¿ywa... Zaraz zacznie tupaæ nó¿kami, przestanie jeœæ i bêdzie p³aka³a po k¹tach... Jakie to melodramatyczne... Ale ja nigdy tak naprawdê nie odczuwa³am potrzeby rozmowy z rodzicami. Nie chcia³o mi siê wracaæ do domu, jeœæ z nimi obiadu i opowiadaæ o szkolnych prze¿yciach, o œledztwie... Nie chcia³o mi siê s³uchaæ o m³odoœci mamy, o historii mi³oœci rodziców... Nie wys³ucha³am historii o zdjêciach ze starego albumu, któr¹ zna³ ka¿dy nasz goœæ... A teraz jestem na najlepszej drodze, ¿eby straciæ przyjació³kê i nowo poznanych kolegów.

By³o ju¿ grubo po pó³nocy, kiedy wróci³am do pokoju wspólnego. W kominku nadal pali³ siê ogieñ, a fotele wygl¹da³y naprawdê zachêcaj¹co. Niewiele myœl¹c przysiad³am na jednym z nich, a obudzi³a mnie dopiero jakaœ pi¹toklasistka, zawziêcie skrobi¹ca piórem po pergaminie. By³a niedziela o ósmej rano. Pora, w której wiêkszoœæ populacji Hogwartu jeszcze œpi... Niewiele myœl¹c wybra³am siê na wczesne œniadanie. Zasiad³am za sto³em i powoli zaczê³am dziamaæ tosta z d¿emem. W tak zwanym miêdzyczasie pojawi³a siê w Wielkiej Sali wiêkszoœæ uczniów. Radoœnie rozmawiali, przekrzykiwali siê... Jednym s³owem – raban. Tradycyjny hogwardzki gwar i rejwach. Rozmyœlania przerwa³o mi bardzo energicznie klepniêcie w ramiê. Odwróci³am siê i zobaczy³am Lily ca³¹ w skowronkach, z rumieñcami i b³yszcz¹cymi ze szczêœcia oczami. Nie zd¹¿y³am spytaæ co siê sta³o bo uœciska³a mnie tak mocno, ¿e ledwo mog³am oddychaæ. Podziêkowa³a mi, czego nie robi³a nigdy, wiêc spojrza³am na ni¹ moim wzrokiem pt. wariatka-na-horyzoncie i spyta³am co jest powodem takiego wybuchu mi³osierdzia i takiej radoœci, rzecz jasna. Przyczyn¹ by³ (a jak¿e inaczej) mê¿czyzna, z którym mia³a wyjœæ do Hogsmeade w Nowy Rok, czyli za dwa dni... Imienia owego cz³owieka zdradziæ mi nie chcia³a, choæ bardzo mnie ca³a sprawa zaintrygowa³a... Chocia¿ porzuci³am ju¿ nadziejê, ¿e uda mi siê zeswataæ Rud¹ z Potterem nadal istnia³a jakaœ mikroskopijna szansa, ¿e... a zreszt¹ – jej ¿ycie, niech sama wybiera. Mnie do tego nic.

Pogodzona z losem wybra³am siê na spacer. Kiedy tylko wysz³am z zamku owia³o mnie zimne, mroŸne powietrze. B³onia by³y przysypane œniegiem, Zakazany Las wygl¹da³ jak na mugolskich pocztówkach, a chatka gajowego zachêcaj¹co b³yska³a ciep³ym œwiat³em. Postanowi³am zrobiæ sobie wycieczkê dooko³a jeziora. Nigdy nie zamarza³o zim¹, a to za spraw¹ staro¿ytnego czaru rzuconego jeszcze za czasów pierwszych za³o¿ycieli szko³y. By³o cicho, a œwiat³o odbite od bia³ego œniegu razi³o w oczy. Wszystko by³o takie spokojne i takie... wspania³e... Otrzepa³am jeden z kamieni ze œniegu, rzuci³am rozgrzewaj¹ce zaklêcie i usiad³am na nim, kontempluj¹c piêkno jeziora i odbijaj¹cych siê w nim œwiate³ Hogwartu. Z wody wynurzy³a siê oœmiornica i leniwie porusza³a mackami... Niesamowity widok. Siedzia³am tam bardzo d³ugo. W ogóle zapomnia³am o wydarzeniach, które w tak radykalny sposób zmieni³y moje ¿ycie i które tak bardzo pragnê³am od siebie odsun¹æ. W tamtej chwili œwiat wyda³ mi siê piêkny – niczego wiêcej nie potrzeba mi by³o do szczêœcia. Tylko siedzieæ. Tylko patrzeæ. ¯eby nikt mnie o nic nie pyta³. ¯eby zostawi³ mnie w spokoju.

Niestety, musia³am ruszyæ w drogê powrotn¹, bo z zamku zaczê³y wysypywaæ siê gromady ludzi planuj¹cych zapewne zabawê œnie¿kami, lepienie ba³wana, czy robienie „anio³ków" w miêkkim puchu. Nie mog³am ich za to winiæ, ale wolnym krokiem opuœci³am „moje" miejsce. Od tamtego dnia siadywa³am tam jeszcze wiele razy – kiedy by³am smutna, wœciek³a, samotna, b¹dŸ po prostu chcia³am byæ sama... Wtedy jednak, kiedy powoli turla³am siê do zamku, us³ysza³am charakterystyczny œmiech bandy Pottera. Zawsze tak siê œmiali, gdy zaczynali „igrzyska". Zazwyczaj, gdy to s³ysza³am, przyspiesza³am kroku i stara³am siê jak najszybciej odejœæ – póŸniej posy³a³am im krytyczne spojrzenia. Wtedy pierwszy raz postanowi³am to zobaczyæ. PóŸniej ¿a³owa³am, bo na zawsze spaczy³o to mój obraz beztroskich urwisów...

Stali w krêgu i na przemian rzucali zaklêcia. Urok galaretowatych nóg, urok krwotoku z nosa, Powalaj¹ca £askotka, Expelliarmus (kiedy osaczony próbowa³ siê broniæ) i mnóstwo, mnóstwo innych. Na pocz¹tku nie wiedzia³am, kogo tak mêcz¹. PóŸniej, kiedy Syriusz podniós³ rêkê, ¿eby rzuciæ zaklêcie, dostrzeg³am – Severus Snape. Zazwyczaj mêczyli go, kiedy w pobli¿u by³a któraœ z dziewczyn, które im siê podoba³y, lub koledzy, którym chcieli zaimponowaæ. Koñczy³o siê to wtedy na jednym zaklêciu i donoœnym œmiechu. Teraz by³o inaczej – rzucali coraz to mocniejsze uroki i najwyraŸniej nie zamierzali przestaæ! Za³ama³am siê. Szybkim krokiem podesz³am do krêgu i spyta³am, sil¹c siê na spokój, „co on wam, do cholery, zrobi³?". Najgorsze by³o to, ¿e moje pojawienie siê nie zrobi³o na nich wra¿enia. Oczekiwa³am jakiejœ reakcji – sama nie wiem... Ironiczne pytanie Syriusza – „co, ksiê¿niczka sobie o nas przypomnia³a?"- kompletnie wybi³o mnie z równowagi. _Finite incantem! _–wrzasnê³am i zaczê³am p³akaæ. Igrzyska siê skoñczy³y...

W oczach wszystkich piêciu widzia³am pytanie. Jedno i to samo „dlaczego". Nie odpowiedzia³am. Czu³am siê znowu jak idiotka, która pakuje siê w nie swoje sprawy. „Snape z pewnoœci¹ bardziej mnie lubiæ nie bêdzie – prêdzej znienawidzi za zrobienie z niego miêczaka przy „bandzie Pottera". I bêdzie mia³ racjê. Cholera." Popêdzi³am do Hogwartu zanim którykolwiek z nich coœ powiedzia³. Nie chcia³am czekaæ na reakcjê. Zreszt¹ – pewnie i tak znowu zaczêli go mêczyæ kiedy tylko znik³am z zasiêgu ich wzroku...

Pe³na czarnych myœli wparowa³am do pokoju wspólnego, gdzie Lily mierzy³a swoj¹ wspania³¹ kreacjê – zielon¹, tak doskonale harmonizuj¹c¹ z kolorem jej oczu...Wyda³a mi siê nieskoñczon¹ piêknoœci¹, idea³em, który z pewnoœci¹ nie zrobi³by z siebie idiotki, a przynajmniej nie w tak g³upi sposób... Pozachwyca³am siê now¹ sukni¹, pomog³am dobraæ kolczyki i buty, zaproponowa³am, ¿e j¹ umalujê... „Teraz musimy iœæ na kolacjê. Nawet zakochani musz¹ coœ jeœæ..." – zaproponowa³am, kiedy przebra³a siê w szkolne szaty. Obiadu nie zjad³am, bo siedzia³am nad jeziorem rozkoszuj¹c siê piêknem krajobrazu, ale teraz zacz¹³ mi dokuczaæ g³ód... Zesz³yœmy do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie na sto³y ugina³y siê od najró¿niejszych potraw. „Nawet idioci musz¹ jeœæ..." – powiedzia³am sobie w myœlach, uœmiechaj¹c siê do siebie i siêgaj¹c po bardzo kalorycznego kotleta...

Rozdzia³ szósty

Weso³ego Nowego Roku...

31 grudnia zacz¹³ siê dla mnie z chwil¹, gdy moja szanowna przyjació³ka z rozwianym w³osem wpad³a do mojego dormitorium krzycz¹c coœ w rodzaju: „To ju¿ dziœ, to ju¿ dziœ!". Podskoczy³am jak oparzona, szukaj¹c Ÿród³a tego wrzasku, boj¹c siê jednoczeœnie reakcji moich kole¿anek z roku. Na szczêœcie okaza³o siê, ¿e tylko ja zosta³am obudzona w tak oryginalny sposób, bo inne sta³y ju¿ w kolejce do naszej dormitoryjnej ³azienki. Spojrza³y na mnie wzrokiem pt. „trafi³-swój-na-swego" i zaczê³y kontemplowaæ piêkno naszego pokoju. Z ciê¿kim westchnieniem zasunê³am kotary ³ó¿ka, przebra³am siê w szaty, kobiecym zwyczajem przypudrowa³am nos i po zrobieniu jakiego takiego porz¹dku uda³am siê do pokoju wspólnego. Czeka³a tam na mnie Lily, podekscytowana jak nigdy. Zesz³yœmy razem na œniadanie, (oczywiœcie udawa³am, ¿e Pottera i spó³ki nie widzê) a póŸniej przyst¹pi³yœmy do szykowania Rudej na bal. Mimo wczorajszej próby generalnej, Lily za¿yczy³a sobie kompletnie inny makija¿. Musia³am obejœæ ca³¹ szko³ê w poszukiwaniu jakiejœ dziewczyny, która przypadkiem mia³a do po¿yczenia opalizuj¹cy, zielono – z³oty cieñ. Kiedy w koñcu znalaz³am tak¹, która mia³a ochotê mi go udostêpniæ, bo akurat nigdzie nie sz³a, by³a pora obiadowa. Ruda odchodzi³a od zmys³ów przekonana o tym, ¿e los jest bezlitosny i z pewnoœci¹ nie da jej spêdziæ tej nocy szczêœliwie...

Na godzinê dwudziest¹ Lily Evans wygl¹da³a ju¿ jak jakaœ królewna. Nie ksiê¿niczka nawet. Nie mówiê, ile mojego czasu i pracy poch³onê³o owo jedno wyjœcie na Sylwestra, bo rezultat przewy¿szy³ wszystkie oczekiwania...Ktoœ musi pracowaæ, ¿eby bawiæ siê móg³ ktoœ. Oto motto owych przygotowañ.

Nie by³abym sob¹, gdybym nie wymog³a na Lily obietnicy pokazania mi owego nieznanego osobnika. Za tyle godzin cierpliwoœci i pracy nale¿a³o mi siê to! Zesz³yœmy wiêc do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie czeka³o na siebie mnóstwo osób w ró¿nokolorowych szatach. Ruda stanê³a na palcach, by lepiej widzieæ, ale okaza³o siê to zupe³nie zbyteczne. Partner z³apa³ j¹ za rêkê i bez s³owa wyprowadzi³ na zewn¹trz. Widzia³am tylko, ¿e by³ w czarnej szacie. Nic wiêcej... Wszystko siê we mnie gotowa³o. Jak ona mog³a sobie wybraæ takiego palanta!? „Widocznie mog³a..." – odezwa³ siê cichy g³os w mojej g³owie – „Chyba ju¿ sobie st¹d idŸ...". Tak wiêc ruszy³am do pokoju wspólnego Ravenclawu. Trzy czwarte populacji by³o „z kimœ" w Hogsmeade, a pozostali nad jeziorem bawili siê œniegiem. Mia³am wiêc ca³¹ komnatê zamkow¹ dla siebie... ale ta perspektywa mnie jakoœ specjalnie nie bawi³a. Nie dziœ... Wróci³o uczucie samotnoœci i pustki, które od jakiegoœ czasu prawie zupe³nie mnie opuœci³o. By³am znowu ma³¹, smutn¹ dziewczynk¹, która zwinê³a siê w k³êbek na fotelu przed kominkiem. Wziê³am jedn¹ z le¿¹cych na stole ksi¹¿ek, ale okaza³a siê ona podrêcznikiem do historii magii... Zapad³am w b³ogi sen...

Obudzi³o mnie jakieœ stukanie. Zerwa³am siê na równe nogi, bo przecie¿ nie wypada spaæ, gdy ca³a reszta hucznie wita Nowy Rok! By³am przekonana, ¿e ktoœ specjalnie puka, ¿eby upokorzyæ mnie przed ca³ym domem – „ta Williams œpi w Nowy Rok!". Tymczasem na stoliku siedzia³a malutka, czarna sóweczka. Mia³a wielkie, paciorkowate oczy, którymi wpatrywa³a siê we mnie z najwy¿szym zainteresowaniem. „Sk¹d ona siê mog³a wzi¹æ?" spyta³am sam¹ siebie, ale wtedy zobaczy³am, ¿e jedno z okien jest uchylone. Szpara by³a za ma³a dla zwyk³ej sowy, ale taka malutka zmieœci³aby siê bez problemu... Wróci³am wzrokiem do miniaturowego intruza... Nadal wpatrywa³ siê we mnie dziwnym wzrokiem mówi¹cym: „dlaczego odwi¹¿esz mi wiadomoœci i nie dasz mi, do jasnej cholery, spokojnie odlecieæ!?". Ugiê³am siê i po chwili sóweczka spokojnie wylecia³a w œnie¿n¹ zadymkê. Ja zosta³am z kartk¹ od nieznanego nadawcy, przekonana o w³asnej ni¿szoœci i ogólnie pogr¹¿ona w czymœ, co mugole nazywaj¹ „do³em". Otworzy³am jednak kopertê, na której niestety nie by³o adresu. Na kolana wypad³a mi nagryzmolona w poœpiechu kartka, na której by³ komunikat:

_Spotkajmy siê w Wielkiej Sali o godzinie 23._

Nic wiêcej. Osiem s³ów. Widocznie tyle znaczy³am dla tego kogoœ, ¿e nie raczy³ nawet dodaæ nag³ówka, zakoñczenia czy podpisu! Spojrza³am na zegarek. Za piêæ jedenasta. Zawaha³am siê, ale w koñcu zwyciê¿y³a ciekawoœæ. Wysz³am z pokoju i posz³am spokojnym krokiem do Wielkiej Sali. Nie zada³am sobie nawet trudu, ¿eby biec. Nie by³o takiej potrzeby...

Kiedy zobaczy³am cztery znajome sylwetki mia³am ochotê zrobiæ w ty³ zwrot i pobiec przed siebie korytarzem. Wci¹¿ pamiêta³am o dniu wczorajszym i o tym, jak bardzo siê zb³aŸni³am. Niestety – zauwa¿yli mnie i podeszli. Nie by³o jak uciekaæ, bo ka¿dy mia³ w rêce ró¿d¿kê... „Wspaniale siê urz¹dzi³aœ kochanie" – zakpi³am w myœlach i zaczê³am siê besztaæ za naiwnoœæ i g³upotê...

- Jak widzê raczy³a pani przyj¹æ nasze zaproszenie – powiedzia³ Syriusz przesadnie s³odkim tonem, wywo³uj¹c s³u¿alczy œmiech Petera.

- Gdybym wiedzia³a, ¿e a¿ czterej ksi¹¿êta na mnie czekaj¹ zabra³abym cztery chusteczki do nosa z monogramem, ¿ebyœcie mieli co ³apaæ... – zakpi³am. – Czemu zawdziêczam to niespodziewane zaproszenie?

- Wczorajszemu zdarzeniu – odpowiedzia³, jak zawsze konkretny, Remus - Odnios³em wra¿enie, ¿e uzna³aœ nas za kretynów.

- Czy¿by?

- Nasze niewinne ¿arty na Smarku uzna³aœ pewnie za jakiœ akt terroryzmu... – do rozmowy w³¹czy³ siê Potter.

- Niewinne ¿arty? To tak nie wygl¹da³o – uwierz mi.

- Nie przesadzaj!

- Wcale nie przesadzam. Staliœcie dooko³a niego i zachowywaliœcie siê jak…

- Jak niby kto?! – odezwa³ siê wœciek³y Syriusz. – Widzisz coœ, czego kompletnie nie rozumiesz i od razu wyrabiasz sobie zdanie! To jest dopiero nie fair!

- W takim razie czekam na jakieœ rozs¹dne wyjaœnienia. Dla mnie wygl¹da³o to jak zwykle znêcanie siê. Zwyczajne chamstwo…

- Dlaczego niby mamy siê t³umaczyæ? Dlaczego nie mo¿emy za³atwiæ swoich spraw w spokoju?

- To nie jest zwyczajne za³atwianie spraw. Tak siê nic nie osi¹ga…

- A jeœli on w jakiœ dziwny sposób przetransportowa³ Ciê w pobli¿e potwora pod koniec pierwszej klasy?. – spyta³ powa¿nie Remus.

- Jesteœcie po prostu œmieszni! On jest przecie¿ w waszym wieku! Zreszt¹, gdyby mia³ takie zdolnoœci nie dalby sobie tak dokuczaæ – rzuci³by w was pierwsz¹ lepsz¹ kl¹tw¹…

- To najlepszy dowód na to, ¿e jeszcze go nie wiesz o nim zbyt wiele… - zaœmia³ siê Potter – On zna wiêcej czarnej magii ni¿ ktokolwiek inny w ca³ym Hogwarcie, ale nie u¿ywa jej ze wzglêdu na pewne… hmmm… szkolne zasady.

- Zreszt¹, gdyby nie pewien… przypadek nie rozmawia³abyœ dziœ z nami, ale by³a jednym z wielu dañ dla jeziornego monstrum … - doda³ Syriusz

- Ruda mówi³a, ¿e ktoœ wyci¹gn¹³ mnie z jeziora, ale ja nic nie pamiêtam – stara³am siê ¿eby mój glos brzmia³ jak najsmutniej – Nie wiecie przypadkiem, kto to by³?

- Przypadkiem wiemy. Ale spotkaliœmy siê tu w innej sprawie. Jednak odnios³em wra¿enie, ¿e nie interesuje ciê nic, co mamy do powiedzenia na ten temat. Trudno. Weso³ego Nowego Roku… - powiedzia³ melancholijnie Remus.

Po takim dictum nie pozostawa³o mi nic innego jak siê po¿egnaæ i odejœæ. Postanowi³am iœæ na spacer dooko³a jeziora, dok³adnie taki sam, jak dnia poprzedniego.

Reasumuj¹c wszystkie ostatnie zdarzenia: to Severus Snape okaza³ siê tym z³ym, a moi wspaniali koledzy aspirowali do zdobycia tytu³u bohaterów. To by³o kompletnie niedorzeczne. Gdyby on **umia³** ich pokonaæ, definitywnie by to zrobi³ – tam nad jeziorem nie by³o nikogo, kto widzia³by tê jego „czarn¹ magiê". Zreszt¹ i tak podchodzi³oby to pod obronê konieczn¹, wiêc w najlepszym wypadku to Potterowi i spó³ce, a nie jemu odebrano by punkty,…Ale jednak oni wszyscy twierdzili, ¿e to Snape zafundowa³ mi le¿enie w ³ó¿ku przez zdecydowan¹ czêœæ wakacji! Wszystko wydawa³o siê co najmniej dziwne… Kiedy tak rozmyœla³am, nogi ponios³y mnie prosto na miejsce wczorajszego zdarzenia. Napada³o nowego œniegu, wiêc nie powinno byæ widaæ najmniejszych œladów, jednak zaczê³am siê rozgl¹daæ. Na pierwszy rzut oka – rzeczywiœcie, nie by³o nic. Tylko piêkny, œwie¿y, puszysty i cudownie bia³y œnieg. Ju¿ mia³am wracaæ, kiedy zobaczy³am wystaj¹cy stamt¹d papier. Podesz³am i podnios³am zwitek pergaminu, który na szczêœcie okaza³ siê czytelny.

_05.09 _

_Williams dosz³a do zdrowia. Jej rodzice nie ¿yj¹, a ona by³a przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie wakacji w domu szlamy. Dupek Black ( po co on skaka³ do tego jeziora?!) i jego œwita maj¹ j¹ ca³y czas na oku, ale chyba nic jej nie powiedzieli. Bêdzie ciê¿ko._

_ Najlepszego_

_ SS_

No to mamy dowód rzeczowy. Zarówno na to, ¿e Snape jest mroczny, jak i na to, ¿e Potter i spó³ka (Ew. Black i jego œwita) graj¹ rolê tych dobrych… Wypada³oby przeprosiæ… Zanim jednak ruszy³am w stronê zamku, jeszcze raz usiad³am na „moim" kamieniu. Tak jak wtedy patrzy³am na piêkne jezioro i stara³am siê zapomnieæ o tym, co chcia³ mi zrobiæ cz³owiek, którego zawsze stara³am siê ratowaæ przed agresj¹ innych. Fajnie mi siê odp³aci³ – nie ma co…

Kiedy znów znalaz³am siê w Hogwarcie, portrety spogl¹da³y na mnie wyj¹tkowo niemile. Tak jak podczas pamiêtnej drogi do gabinetu Binnsa zdawa³y siê coœ do siebie szeptaæ i rzucaæ mi z³oœliwe uwagi. Mo¿e mi siê tylko zdawa³o? Sz³am korytarzami, które wydawa³y siê nie mieæ koñca, nadal trzymaj¹c w rêku karteczkê znalezion¹ w œniegu. Kiedy stanê³am przed wejœciem do pokoju wspólnego, nie mog³am przypomnieæ sobie has³a. Zdarza³o mi siê to niestety doœæ czêsto, ale jeszcze nigdy nie wybi³o mnie to tak bardzo z równowagi. Usiad³am niedaleko i zaczê³am cicho chlipaæ. Nie wiedzia³am, dlaczego tak mnie wzburzy³o normalne przecie¿ zdarzenie, ale im bardziej siê nad tym zastanawia³am, tym wiêcej ³ez ciek³o mi po policzkach…

Uratowa³a mnie dopiero Ruda, która, cala w skowronkach, wyœpiewa³a has³o, nie zwracaj¹c uwagi na mój dó³. W duchu b³ogos³awi³am j¹ za to, bo kiedy zasiad³yœmy przed kominkiem z kuflami kremowego piwa w rêkach, zaczê³a mi opowiadaæ o cudownoœciach wieczoru w Hogsmeade, a nie wypytywaæ jak mnie min¹³ wieczór… Mówi³a jak to zaszyli siê u Madame Padfoot, spacerowali, kupowali cukierki w kszta³cie serduszek w Miodowym Królestwie, patrzyli siê w gwiazdy i odgadywali z nich przysz³oœæ… Potakiwa³am jej, ale myœla³am o czymœ zupe³nie innym. Wci¹¿ by³am myœlami nad jeziorem i wci¹¿ dedukowa³am, kto kaza³ Snape'owi zrobiæ mi krzywdê. Ruda natomiast mówi³a i mówi³a, zadawalaj¹c siê obecnoœci¹ mojego cia³a, a ducha ju¿ niekoniecznie. Nagle pewna myœl wyrwa³a mnie z zadumy:

- Lily, z kim ty tam w³aœciwie by³aœ? – spyta³am, zdziwiona, ¿e zapomnia³am o tak wa¿nej rzeczy.

- Nie mogê ci powiedzieæ. – powiedzia³a rumieni¹c siê lekko. – On mnie bardzo prosi³…, ¿ebym w³aœnie **tobie** nie mówi³a… Nie wiem dlaczego zale¿a³o mu, ¿ebyœ akurat ty nie wiedzia³a. Przepraszam. – WyraŸnie unika³a mojego wzroku.

By³am tak zszokowana, ¿e w pierwszej chwili, nie mog³am wydusiæ z siebie s³owa. ON prosi³ J¥, ¿eby nic nie mówi³a MNIE! Nagle mnie olœni³o – wniosek wydal mi siê tak prosty i oczywisty, jak to zwykle przy eurekach bywa.

- To by³ Severus Snape, prawda? – rzuci³am tak ostro, ¿e a¿ sama siê tym dziwi³am. Po jej zaskoczonej minie pozna³am, ¿e mam jednak racjê. Nie musia³a nic mówiæ. – Dobranoc – rzuci³am tylko w jej kierunku, kiedy szlam po schodach do dormitorium. Rzuci³am siê na ló¿ko. To by³o genialne posuniêcie...

On by³ dla mnie zdecydowanie za inteligentny.

Rozdzia³ siódmy

„The show must go on…"

Od tamtej nocy moje kontakty z Lily nie by³y ju¿ takie jak kiedyœ. Chodzi³a ze

Snapem na randki, a ja musia³am zadowoliæ siê ksi¹¿kami, ew. Potterem, Blackiem, Lupinem i Pettigrew, których musia³am oczywiœcie przedtem przeprosiæ… Owszem, gada³yœmy, œmia³yœmy siê i chodzi³yœmy razem na zakupy, spêdza³am u niej równie¿ wakacje, ale nie mog³am zaufaæ dziewczynie tego… dupka!

Nikt o nikim nie wiedzia³. Snape nie wiedzia³, ¿e ja wiem o nim, Black i jego œwita, ¿e Lily spotyka siê ze Snapem oraz ¿e ja wiem, ¿e Syriusz mnie uratowa³, a Ruda o znalezionej przeze mnie karteczce z bardzo pejoratywnym okreœleniem jej osoby.

Czeski film.

Mnie pozosta³o tylko (lub a¿) utrzymywanie ich wszystkich w b³ogiej nieœwiadomoœci. Okaza³o siê to najtrudniejszym z mo¿liwych zadañ. Mimo przeciwnoœci uda³o mi siê kontynuowaæ t¹ szopkê do drugiego pó³rocza klasy trzeciej. Wtedy wszystko pad³o. Ale po kolei…

Pi¹toklasiœci mieli SUMy, wiêc cala reszta szkolnej braci siedzia³a na b³oniach i czeka³a, a¿ wyjd¹ podzieliæ siê wra¿eniami. Lily przezywa³a potwornie egzamin Snape'a. Aby daæ jej jakieœ zajêcie zaproponowa³am, ¿e och³odzimy siê w wodzie. Najpierw by³a oburzona prozaicznoœci¹ tamtego zajêcia, ale ju¿ po chwili z radoœci¹ wyczarowywa³a ró¿nokolorowe bañki unosz¹ce siê nad wod¹. Wszystko to wygl¹da³o jak jakaœ baœniowa sceneria. Uda³o mi siê prawie zapomnieæ o tym, ¿e bawiê siê z dziewczyn¹ cz³owieka, który usi³owa³ mnie zabiæ, kiedy otworzy³y siê drzwi Hogwartu.

Pierwsi wyszli, jak zawsze rozluŸnieni James, Syriusz i Remus, a za nimi drepta³ Peter. Tu¿ za nimi sun¹³ Snape, zatopiony w lekturze jakiegoœ zwoju pergaminu. Czar prys³, ale nie mog³am pozwoliæ, by Ruda zburzy³a mój misterny plan. Powiedzia³am, ¿e musi poczekaæ z czu³oœciami, a¿ nikogo nie bêdzie w okolicy. Przyzna³a mi racjê… Bawi³yœmy siê dalej... Przez chwilê znów by³o dobrze, a¿… to, co wtedy siê zdarzy³o by³o niczym echo tamtego pamiêtnego dnia. On i ich czterech… Kr¹g… Cholera – on próbowa³ mnie zabiæ… Cholera…

ZOSTAW GO! DAJ MU SPOK"J! – Ruda pierwsza odwa¿y³a siê ruszyæ na pomoc Snape'owi. By³a tak zbulwersowana, ¿e zaczê³a wymyœlaæ Potterowi. ¯e jest taki sam jak on. Jak Snape. Chyba jednak nie do koñca w to wierzy³a…

G³upia dziewczyna… Gdyby wiedzia³a, ¿e zaraz us³yszy najgorsze do tej pory s³owa w jej ¿yciu – „Nie potrzebujê pomocy tej ma³ej, brudnej szlamy"… Ona chyba naprawdê go kocha³a i ³udzi³a siê, ¿e jest romantycznym bohaterem, bezczelnie maltretowanym przez bandê silnych Gryfonów. Biedny, niezrozumiany i nieszczêœliwy, pos³uszny ka¿demu jej skinieniu i do nieprzytomnoœci zakochany… Sama myœl o tym wydala mi siê mocno œmieszna, ale chyba Ruda wydawa³a siê traktowaæ te urojenia powa¿nie.

Z transu obudzi³y mnie dopiero s³owa Jamesa: „Kto chce zobaczyæ, jak œci¹gam majtki Smarkerusowi?". Mimo wszystko, mimo tego, ¿e w tej chwili nienawidzi³am Snape'a najbardziej na œwiecie, postanowi³am zakoñczyæ to ¿a³osne widowisko…

Podesz³am do Syriusza, który stal najbli¿ej i powiedzia³am cicho: „Myœlê, ¿e na dzisiaj wystarczy. Nie umiem nienawidziæ nikogo, kto wzbudza we mnie litoœæ". O dziwo pos³ucha³ mnie. Krzykn¹³ do Snape'a tylko "Masz dziœ wyj¹tkowe szczêœcie, bo akurat przypomnia³em sobie o czymœ wa¿niejszym, ni¿ maltretowanie dupków.. Ch³opaki, idziemy!". James wygl¹da³, jakby odwo³ano Bo¿e Narodzenie, Peter, jak dziecko, któremu zabrano cukierka, a na twarzy Remusa pojawi³ siê wyraz nieopisanej ulgi… by³ w koñcu prefektem, a nie umia³ zrobiæ nic, by powstrzymaæ kolegów. Wygl¹da³ zreszt¹ jak cieñ – ciekawe dlaczego…

Kiedy dwa tygodnie póŸniej spotkaliœmy siê w szóstkê (razem z Lily) i opijaliœmy ich egzamin, zapomnia³am o moich obawach co do stanu zdrowia Lupina. Gadaliœmy o wszystkim i o niczym, konsekwentnie unikaj¹c snape'owych tematów. Ruda ju¿ siê uspokoi³a i nawet przeprosi³a Pottera za wyzwiska podczas zdarzenia nad jeziorem. Sielanka wprost. W koñcu James zdoby³ siê na odwagê i zaprosi³ Lily do innego, oddalonego o ca³¹ d³ugoœæ gospody i ukrytego za kotar¹, stolika. By³abym bardzo zdziwiona, ¿e siê zgodzi³a, gdyby nie to, ¿e po tym zdarzeniu ca³¹ noc gada³yœmy na temat Snape'a i jego zachowania wobec Rudej. Zdo³a³am jej uœwiadomiæ, ¿e on tak naprawdê nigdy jej nie kocha³ i gdyby nie to zdarzenie, dalej trwa³aby w b³ogiej nieœwiadomoœci i u³udzie. Mimo wszystko jednak odstêp dwutygodniowy wydal siê jej trochê za krótki. Niepewnie spojrza³a na mnie, a ja bezg³oœnie porusza³am wargami jakbym mówi³a: „idŸ, do cholery jasnej, idŸ". W koñcu siê zgodzi³a, a James, ca³y w skowronkach, zaprowadzi³ j¹ na drugi koniec gospody. Kiedy znik³a za kotar¹, podniós³ kciuk do góry i uœmiechn¹³ siê zwyciêsko. Po chwili ju¿ go nie by³o…

Remus spojrza³ w oczy Syriuszowi, a po chwili rzek³: „Mieliœmy z Peterem sprawdziæ coœ w bibliotece. Chyba ju¿ pójdziemy…". Odsun¹³ krzes³o i ju¿ mia³ odejœæ, kiedy Peter krzykn¹³, ¿e on nie zamierza nic powtarzaæ, bo egzaminy mia³ ju¿ dawno. Remus usi³owa³ przypomnieæ mu, ¿e umówili siê na szukanie czegoœ, co nie by³o potrzebne do egzaminu, za to niezbêdne do prawid³owego dzia³ania mapy. Glizdogon siê zapar³, ¿e on nigdzie nie pójdzie i, jak siê domyœlam, dopiero znacz¹cy kopniak od Remusa uœwiadomi³ mu, ¿e ma iœæ czy mu siê to podoba czy nie.

Zosta³am sam na sam z Syriuszem. Zamówiliœmy po kolejnym kremowym piwie i zaczêliœmy gadaæ. Przyzna³am mu siê, ¿e wiem o tym, kto wyci¹gn¹³ mnie wtedy z jeziora, a tak¿e, ¿e pochodzi to z karteczki znalezionej w miejscu pewnego przykrego zdarzenia… Oczywiœcie bardzo mu podziêkowa³am i przeprosi³am za moje…niezbyt przyjemne zachowanie. Zdumiewaj¹co dobrze mi siê z nim gada³o. To by³o niesamowite. Zawsze wydawa³o mi siê, ¿e Sirius jest przystojnym, ale aroganckim i narcyzowatym bubkiem, z którym mo¿na porozmawiaæ tylko wtedy, kiedy ma siê zamiar mówiæ tylko o jego zaletach – niekoniecznie prawdziwych. On tymczasem zacz¹³ mnie nawracaæ w sprawie Quidicha. Powiedzia³am mu oczywiœcie o pierwszym wra¿eniu i o tym, ¿e nie jest to mój ulubiony sport. Przyzna³am siê nawet, co by³o nie do pomyœlenia w œrodowisku zapaleñców, ¿e mecze Quidicha wykorzystywa³am jako dodatkowe godziny na odrabianie lekcji… Sk³ama³abym, gdybym napisa³a, ¿e siê nie zdziwi³. Ale nie wydal z siebie ¿adnego okrzyku pt: „Zgroza!". Zabra³ siê natomiast do wyt³umaczenia mi, na czym ta gra naprawdê polega. Najpierw opowiada³ o kaflu, potem o t³uczkach, a nastêpnie o ma³ym zniczu. Wyjaœni³, ¿e James jest szukaj¹cym w ich dru¿ynie i dosta³ nawet medal dla najlepszego gracza ostatniej dekady. Powiedzia³, ¿e jeœli James kiedykolwiek bêdzie mia³ syna, to bêdzie on z pewnoœci¹ równie utalentowanym graczem. Wybuchnêliœmy œmiechem, bo nawet w wyobraŸni James – ojciec, wydawa³ siê postaci¹ groteskow¹. „Synu, powiedz mi, czy moja fryzura jest odpowiednio poczochrana?", Albo „Synu pisz – 20 sposobów na podryw wg Jamesa Pottera". Œmialiœmy siê w najlepsze, kiedy nagle Sirius zamilk³. Nie wiedz¹c, co siê sta³o odwróci³am siê i zobaczy³am postaæ najmniej tutaj ¿¹dan¹ – Severusa Snape'a w towarzystwie Lucjusza Malfoya i Notta.

- Pañstwo Black, czy mogê zabraæ parê minut? – powiedzia³ Snape jak zawsze ironicznym, ociekaj¹cym fa³szyw¹ s³odycz¹ g³osem. – Jeszcze nie zd¹¿y³em podziêkowaæ za ratunek, sam bym sobie pewnie nie poradzi³…

- Prosimy bardzo – odpar³ Sirius na pozór spokojnym, ale kipi¹cym utajon¹ z³oœci¹ g³osem. – By³o nam bardzo milo… - zakoñczy³, daj¹c do zrozumienia, ¿e ¿yczy sobie, ¿eby sobie w tej chwili poszli.

- Mamy pewn¹ wa¿n¹ sprawê – tym razem ton Malfoya nie przypomina³ jego nosowych i przeci¹ganych sylab. By³ krótki i rzeczowy. – Chcieliœmy wyjaœniæ zajœcie z Lily Evans oraz przedstawiæ pewn¹ propozycjê.

- Zajœcie z Lily Evans? Ciekawe… Snape chodzi³ z ni¹ pó³tora roku, po czym na oczach ca³ej szko³y obrazi³ j¹, mówi¹c, ¿e jest szlam¹. Co tu wyjaœniaæ? – stwierdzi³am zajadle.

- Gdyby to j¹ dotknê³o nie by³aby teraz z Potterem na ma³ym randes – vous… - powiedzia³ ironicznie Snape.

- Nie wa¿ne. Williams… ty jedyna w tym ca³ym ba³aganie wiesz o co chodzi. Znalaz³aœ kartkê Snape'a i jakoœ posk³ada³aœ fakty. Nie pytaj sk¹d wiem o kartce. Nie zajmujmy siê takimi szczegó³ami. – powiedzia³ ³askawie Malfoy - Chcê ci tylko powiedzieæ, ¿e ani ja, ani Sev nie mamy nic wspólnego z zabójstwem twoich rodziców...

- A co z jeziorem? Gdyby nie Sirius…

- …to i tak wysz³abyœ z tego zdarzenia cala i zdrowa – wszed³ mi w s³owo Lucjusz. – Nasz plan by wypali³ i nie musielibyœmy siê uciekaæ do tak pod³ych forteli jak ten z Evans. PóŸniej Black – zwróci³ siê do Siriusa, który ju¿ zamierza³ coœ powiedzieæ.

- Nadal nie rozumiem. Coœ bredzisz, a przyszed³eœ tu w jakieœ okreœlonej sprawie. – by³am ju¿ wœciek³a.

- Nie lubimy, jak nam siê przerywa randki, co? – spyta³ przebiegle Snape i nie czekaj¹c na odpowiedŸ mówi³ dalej – Jutro jedziesz na wakacje do domu szlamy, wiêc…

- Lily, do jasnej cholery! – wysycza³ wœciek³y Sirius.

- Niech jej tam bêdzie nawet Izaura. Nie ma to ¿adnego znaczenia. Chodzi nam o to, ¿ebyœ zdoby³a dla nas jak najwiêcej informacji o jej siostrze – mugolce. Musimy wiedzieæ jak najwiêcej o ¿yciu takich jak ona. Wiesz - jak sobie radzi bez magii, jak wygl¹da ich nauka i czy umie siê broni

- Jesteœcie szaleni. Myœlicie, ¿e bêdê robiæ przys³ugi takim dupkom jak wy? – nie zwracaj¹c na nich uwagi wsta³am z krzes³a i wysz³am z gospody. Nie doœæ, ¿e mówi¹ od rzeczy, to jeszcze chc¹, ¿ebym szpiegowa³a Petuniê, najnudniejsz¹ osobê, jak¹ kiedykolwiek mia³am nieprzyjemnoœæ znaæ, w³¹czaj¹c w to jej póŸniejszego mê¿a i jedynego syna.

Sz³am przed siebie, gotuj¹c siê ze z³oœci. Tak nam siê dobrze z Syriuszem gada³o, a przysiad³y siê do nas takie trzy g³¹by i zaczê³y coœ nawijaæ o planach i fortelach. Szczyt bezczelnoœci. Zatrzyma³am siê przy Miodowym Królestwie, ¿eby poczekaæ na Syriusza. Równie¿ by³ wœciek³y, chocia¿, w jego przypadku to okreœlenie wyda³o mi siê dziwnie niewystarczaj¹ce. W ka¿dym razie, dla uspokojenia nerwów, kupiliœmy sobie po wielkiej porcji s³odyczy (moja dieta wziê³a w ³eb) i ruszyliœmy w drogê powrotn¹ do Hogwartu, co chwilê podgryzaj¹c coœ s³odkiego. Znowu zaczêliœmy gadaæ o g³upotach i prawie zapomnieliœmy o Snape'ie i Malfoy'u. Niby mimochodem, Sirius stwierdzi³, ¿e zbli¿a siê pe³nia. Nie zwróci³am na to wtedy uwagi. Przyzna³am mu racjê i chcia³am wróciæ do tematu quidicha, ale on powiedzia³ coœ tak szokuj¹cego, ¿e wtedy mu nie uwierzy³am.

- Remus jest wilko³akiem. – Spad³o to na mnie jak grom z jasnego nieba. Owszem, Lupin nigdy nie nale¿a³ do ludzi tryskaj¹cych zdrowiem i energi¹, ale ¿eby od razu wilko³ak? Chyba zauwa¿y³, ¿e mnie to jego stwierdzenie nie bardzo przekona³o. – Jeœli chcesz, mo¿e ju¿ nied³ugo zobaczysz…

- Nie b¹dŸ œmieszny. Ludzie nie mog¹ przebywaæ z wilko³akami, bo… sam zreszt¹ wiesz, ¿e nie ma na to lekarstwa.

- My mo¿emy. Uwierz mi, jeœli zna siê sposób…

- Skoñcz ju¿ z tym! Po co siê tak popisujesz? Myœlisz, ¿e to coœ ci da?

Nagle Sirius zrobi³ coœ niesamowitego. Zacz¹³ siê zmieniaæ. Zamiast d³oni i stóp mia³ ³apy, cale cia³o pokry³o mu siê futrem, a twarz zmieni³a siê w psi pysk. Zamiast ch³opaka stal przede mn¹ wielki, czarny pies, wyraŸnie z siebie zadowolony i goni¹cy weso³o swój ogon. Chwilê póŸniej biega³ wokó³ mnie, zacz¹³ lizaæ mi rêce, a potem ci¹gn¹³ mnie za szatê w kierunku zamku! By³am tak zaskoczona, ¿e nie stawia³am oporu. Po paru minutach tej zabawy ca³y proces zmian uleg³ odwróceniu. Po chwili na miejscu psa stal Sirius. Zobaczywszy mój wyraz twarzy, na który sk³ada³a siê mieszanina strachu, zaskoczenia i weso³oœci, zacz¹³ siê g³oœno œmiaæ. Dopiero teraz zauwa¿y³am, ¿e ten dŸwiêk jest ³udz¹co podobny do… szczekania!

- Teraz mi wierzysz? Ludzie nie mog¹ wejœæ do wilko³aka, ale zwierzêta, jak najbardziej!

- To jest niemo¿liwe… James i Peter te¿ to potrafi¹?

- Oczywiœcie. Pomyœlmy… - zacz¹³ udawaæ niesamowity wysi³ek umys³owy. Stal siê bardzo podobny do Alberta Goyle'a. - Ja jestem £ap¹, bo umiem zmieniaæ siê w psa… James jest Rogaczem, bo…

- Jeleñ! Jakie to oczywiste… Glizdogon… hmmm… czy¿by szczur?

- Zgad³aœ! Nie podejrzewa³aœ nas o tak inteligentny dobór pseudonimów, co? – Znów siê zaœmia³. Po chwili jednak zrobi³ siê powa¿ny.- Chcia³abyœ zostaæ animagiem?

- Ty ¿artujesz, prawda?

- Dlaczego? Pogadam z ch³opakami. Jeœli wszystko dobrze pójdzie, zaczniemy szkolenie po wakacjach… - Spojrza³ na zegarek - Jezu, jak póŸno, a ja jeszcze nie zacz¹³em pakowania! Œcigamy siê, kto pierwszy do zamku! – Nie czekaj¹c na jak¹kolwiek reakcjê z mojej strony, puœci³ siê biegiem jedyn¹ œcie¿k¹ prowadz¹c¹ prosto do Hogwartu. Nie pozostawa³o mi nic innego, jak tylko szybkim krokiem pomaszerowaæ za nim. Bo kto w butach na obcasach biega³by po oblodzonej œcie¿ce? Mo¿e i ja jestem dziwna, ale chyba nie a¿ tak…

Rozdzia³ ósmy

Dwa oblicza Snape'a

Wakacje u Lily by³y tak samo mile jak wszystkie poprzednie. Tak samo ciep³o wita³a nas pani Evans i tak samo dobrze smakowa³a mi jej szarlotka. Czas min¹³ nam na, po³¹czonych w (prawie) równych proporcjach, wypoczynku i nauce, oraz na najœwie¿szych plotkach dotycz¹cych wszystkiego, co mia³o zwi¹zek ze szkol¹. Oczywiœcie otrzyma³yœmy listy od ch³opaków, którzy nie byliby chyba sob¹, gdyby nie pochwalili siê nam jak piêknie posz³y im SUMy. List Siriusa do mnie zawiera³ równie¿ informacjê, ¿e, cytujê: "ch³opaki nie maj¹ nic przeciwko, wiêc zaczynamy szkolenie we wrzeœniu. Daj znak, kiedy wybieracie siê na ulicê Pok¹tn¹, to siê spotkamy. Pozdrawiam. Syriusz".

Dok³adnie 30ego sierpnia pojecha³yœmy na zakupy. Ch³opaki ju¿ na nas czekali, wiêc razem zaczêliœmy kupowaæ ró¿ne potrzebne, mniej potrzebne i w koñcu w ogóle zbêdne rzeczy. Tradycyjnie nasz¹ wyprawê zakoñczy³y lody u Floriana Fortesqe, po³¹czone z obserwacj¹ przechodniów. Kiedy zbieraliœmy siê do drogi Syriusz szepn¹³ mi do ucha, ¿e pierwsza lekcja rozpocznie siê ju¿ w poci¹gu, wiêc mamy z Lily zaj¹æ im przedzia³… Nie mog³am siê doczeka

Na King's Cross by³yœmy jak zawsze du¿o wczeœniej ni¿ trzeba, wiêc mia³yœmy du¿o czasu na zajêcie miejsc. Moje szkolenie rozpoczê³o siê z chwil¹, gdy poci¹g leniwie ruszy³ z miejsca. Lily, sil¹ rzeczy, musia³a zostaæ wtajemniczona, jednak nie wykazywa³a specjalnego zainteresowania, patrz¹c na nas jak na idiotów. Myœla³a pewnie to samo, co ja, dopóki Syriusz nie dokona³ udanej transformacji…

Szkolenie okaza³o siê bardzo mozolne i trudne. Najpierw musia³am odkryæ, w jakie zwierze mogê siê zmieniaæ, bo wbrew pozorom nie jest to takie proste. Zwierzêcia siê bowiem nie wybiera: „ono ju¿ w nas jest, tylko trzeba je odkryæ". Aby „je w sobie odkryæ", musia³am oczyœciæ umys³ i skupiæ siê na szukaniu go. Czu³am siê jak na lekcjach Trelawney: „Isa, musisz oczyœciæ swoje wewnêtrzne oko…". Pic na wodê. Wœciek³a, ¿e po tylu próbach mi siê nie udaje, wziê³am z plecaka butelkê wody i zaczê³am piæ. Zawsze to robiê, gdy jestem zdenerwowana. Wtedy jednak sta³o siê coœ bardzo dziwnego. Wyda³o mi siê, ¿e jestem… wydr¹! To by³o niesamowite – czu³am siê jak wydra! Niestety – podczas tej projekcji straci³am przytomnoœæ, a kiedy siê ocknê³am ktoœ wepchn¹³ mi do buzi kawa³ek czekolady i posadzi³ na fotelu. Spojrza³am otêpia³ym wzrokiem po przedziale, a wtedy otrzeŸwi³ mnie donoœny œmiech towarzyszy podró¿y.

Kiedy tak wszyscy tarzaliœmy siê po ziemi w przyp³ywie ostrej g³upawki, drzwi siê rozsunê³y i pojawi³ siê w nich, któ¿by inny, Severus Snape. Spojrza³ na nas z wyrazem wyj¹tkowej Snape'owej dezaprobaty i sprawia³ wra¿enie, ¿e przebywanie w tak bliskiej obecnoœci gromady wariatów jest dla niego wybitnie nie komfortowe i, gdyby tylko mia³ tak¹ mo¿liwoœæ, dawno by go tu nie by³o. Mia³ jednak jakiœ interes bo czeka³ a¿ siê uspokoimy i wys³uchamy tego, co ma nam do zakomunikowania. Niestety – obecnoœæ wysokiego, niesamowicie bladego typa z t³ustymi w³osami oraz wyrazem niesmaku na twarzy pobudzi³a wszystkich do jeszcze g³oœniejszego ryku. Ch³opaki mieli ³zy w oczach... On jednak by³ nieugiêty. Spojrza³ w sufit z wyrazem twarzy: „z kim ja muszê siê zadawaæ..." i coœ cicho powiedzia³. Nikt nie us³ysza³ co, ale odniós³ swój cel – zamilkliœmy, ¿eby dowiedzieæ siê co i w jakim celu on gada. Kiedy zapad³a cisza uœmiechn¹³ siê tym swoim ko³tuñskim uœmiechem i stwierdzi³, ¿e musi pilnie ze mn¹ porozmawiaæ na wa¿ny temat i w zwi¹zku z tym prosi, ¿ebym wysz³a z nim na korytarz. Jak mo¿na siê by³o domyœliæ jego s³owa wywo³a³y istn¹ lawinê wrzasków i protestów. W koñcu skoñczy³o siê na tym, ¿e Sirius pozwoli³ Snape'owi na piêciominutow¹ prywatn¹ rozmowê ze mn¹. Po up³ywie tego czasu mia³am bezwzglêdnie wróciæ do przedzia³u, a mój rozmówca pójœæ sobie precz i nie pokazywaæ siê nam wiêcej podczas naszej podró¿y. Po uzgodnieniu tych wszystkich warunków (zdziwi³am siê, ¿e nie podpisali umowy), wysz³am na korytarz. Nie mieliœmy wiele czasu, przesz³am wiêc od razu do rzeczy:

- O co chodzi?

- Sk¹d ta porywczoœæ? Boisz siê, ¿e twój ch³opak zrobi ze mnie ¿abê? Twoja troska sprawia, ¿e czujê siê za¿enowany...

- Ja mogê wróciæ wczeœniej ni¿ po piêciu minutach, pamiêtaj o tym...

- Masz informacje o Petunii?

- Naprawdê myœla³eœ, ¿e je bêdê zbiera³a? Przecie¿ powiedzia³am wam to wtedy wyraŸnie!

Mówi³ dziwnym, podniesionym g³osem. Wygl¹da³o na to, ¿e stara siê odwróciæ moj¹ uwagê, albo równie dobrze uwagê kogoœ innego, od tego, co zamierza zrobiæ za chwilê. I rzeczywiœcie. Kiedy tak prawie krzycza³ na temat tego, ¿e mieliœmy jakiœ uk³ad i powinnam siê wywi¹zaæ z obietnicy (oczywiœcie nie pozostawa³am mu d³u¿na) da³ mi jak¹œ kopertê. Spojrza³am na niego, zdziwiona tak dziwnym zachowaniem, a wtedy rozleg³ siê krzyk Syriusza: „koniec czasu!". Snape, zanim odszed³, szepn¹³ tylko: „otwórz, kiedy bêdziesz sama". Po chwili widzia³am tylko ty³ jego szaty powiewaj¹cy w rytm szybkich kroków...

"w list nie dawa³ mi spokoju. Nie umia³am siê skupiæ na niczym innym. Oczywiœcie moi towarzysze podró¿y poczytali to jako znak destrukcyjnego wp³ywu Snape'a i zaczêli mnie pocieszaæ. Mówili, ¿e nie mogê siê przejmowaæ tak¹ „gnid¹". Dla mnie jednak wszystko przesta³o byæ tak oczywiste. On mia³ jak¹œ tajemnicê... Nie wiedzia³am tylko po której on w koñcu jest stronie. Czy jasnej, czy mrocznej?

Rozmyœlania przerwa³ mi g³os Syriusza: „Wszystko fajnie, tylko jak my siê przebierzemy w tym szalenie koedukacyjnym przedziale?". Temu, jak¿e prawdziwemu stwierdzeniu towarzyszy³a oczywiœcie salwa œmiechu.

Do koñca uczty nie myœla³am ju¿ o tej nieszczêsnej kartce. Zdecydowa³am siê j¹ przeczytaæ dopiero, gdy zasunê³am kotary mojego wielkiego ³o¿a. Pismo by³o nadzwyczaj staranne, równiutkie, niemal¿e kaligraficzne. Nie pozostawia³o jednak w¹tpliwoœci, ¿e autorem by³ Severus Snape – ka¿da literka mia³a charakterystyczny, podwiniêty brzeg...

_Iso, _

_D³ugo myœla³em nad tym, w jaki sposób Ci pewne rzeczy wyt³umaczy_. _Doszed³em do wniosku, ¿e nie uda mi siê z Tob¹ porozmawiaæ z kilku powodów. Po pierwsze – nie pozwoli mi na to Sirius Black, po drugie – Ty sama nienawidzisz mnie chyba na tyle, by odrzuciæ ka¿d¹ moj¹ próbê d³u¿szej, powa¿nej konwersacji, za co Ciê zreszt¹ nie winiê. Ostatnim powodem, jest moja... nieumiejêtnoœæ przekazania komuœ tego, co mam do powiedzenia. Nauczycielem raczej przez to nie zostanê... Dlaczego wiêc nie wys³a³em tego przez sowê? Otó¿ dlatego, ¿e mog³abyœ nie uwierzyæ, ¿e to w³aœnie ja, a nie kto inny jest autorem tego listu..._

_ Zacznê mo¿e od cytatu, ¿eby pomóc Ci zrozumieæ: „_**Aby z³o zatriumfowa³o, wystarczy, by dobry cz³owiek niczego nie robi³". **_Masz mnie za skoñczonego drania, ale ja Ci siê nie dziwiê. Mówi³em jak drañ, chodzi³em jak drañ, jad³em jak drañ, wiêc z biegiem czasu zacz¹³em siê uznawaæ za drania, choæ nim nie by³em. Skomplikowane? Nie mniej ni¿ wszystko..._

_ Kiedy przyszed³em do Hogwartu by³em ma³ym, zalêknionym (choæ sobie tego pewnie nie jesteœ w stanie wyobraziæ) ch³opcem. Zna³em wiele tzw. Czarnej Magii, ale wtedy jeszcze nie wiedzia³em, ¿e jest ona z³a. Wszyscy w mojej rodzinie jej u¿ywali i myœla³em, ¿e to coœ normalnego. Dopiero kiedy na drugiej lekcji eliksirów paln¹³em coœ o czarno-magicznych eliksirach i zobaczy³em przera¿one twarze nie tylko Pottera i spó³ki, ale tak¿e nauczyciela, zrozumia³em, ¿e coœ jest ze mn¹ nie tak. Im bardziej to w sobie odkrywa³em, tym bardziej rozumia³em swoj¹ innoœæ. Zreszt¹ – nie bêdê ukrywa³ – Twoi wspaniali koledzy strasznie mi dokuczali. Im wiêcej znali zaklêæ, tym bardziej siê nade mn¹ znêcali. _

_Nie chcê wzbudzaæ w Tobie litoœci, ani wspó³czucia dla mojej osoby, ale uœwiadomiæ, ¿e nie by³em z³y od samego pocz¹tku. Po prostu, w musia³em siê broniæ. I ju¿. Dlatego zaczêli atakowaæ we czterech. Jestem i by³em s³aby..._

_Masz pewnie ¿al o Evans. Rozumiem – babska solidarnoœæ, faceci s¹ beznadziejni i te klimaty. Nie by³o innego wyboru. Zreszt¹ – ka¿da by siê tak zachowa³a po tym co zrobi³em. Ale postaw siê, proszê, w mojej sytuacji. Wisia³em w powietrzu i by³em w pe³ni zale¿ny od czterech dupków. Nagle przychodzi Moja Dziewczyna, z któr¹ nie mog³em byæ, bo jeden z moich oprawców (Potter), jak wiesz jest w niej zakochany i powiedzia³, ¿e mnie zabije, jeœli jej chocia¿ dotknê. Jestem paskudnym tchórzem. Wiem o tym. _

_Dlaczego pod koniec pierwszej klasy wyl¹dowa³aœ w jeziorze? Dlatego, ¿e by³aœ blisko bandy Gryfonów. Postanowiliœmy z Lucjuszem skoñczyæ z tym i, przy pomocy paru siódmoklasistów, teleportowaliœmy Ciê w pobli¿e naszej kryjówki. Tam moglibyœmy przekonaæ Ciê jak groŸni i niebezpieczni s¹ Black i spó³ka. Wróci³abyœ z powrotem ca³a i zdrowa... Jednak Twój wspania³y przyjaciel skoczy³ po Ciebie do jeziora, wywo³uj¹c wibracje, które obudzi³y morskiego potwora. I to ca³a historia. _

_Wiem, ¿e nie potraktujesz powa¿nie listu od paskudnego Œlizgona, który wmawia Ci, ¿e Twoi przyjaciele nie s¹ tacy œwiêci jak wygl¹daj¹. Niemniej jednak przepraszam. Za jezioro i chamskie zachowanie..._

_ Muszê równie¿ podziêkowaæ za ratunek. Dwa razy pomog³aœ mi podczas „igrzysk", za co jestem Ci niezmiernie wdziêczny. Ja bym sobie naprawdê sam nie poradzi³. Wiesz o tym._

_ Z wyrazami szacunku_

_ Severus Snape_

Odpisa³am mu. Nie mog³am zrobiæ nic innego. Parê s³ów. ¯e dziêkujê za wyjaœnienia. ¯e jest mi mi³o, ¿e zdoby³ siê na napisanie tego listu. ¯e mi przykro z powodu zachowania moich przyjació³. ¯e tak naprawdê to ja nie mogê nic zrobiæ. ¯e Lucjusz wydaje mi siê z³ym cz³owiekiem... ¯e nie umiem mu wybaczyæ...

U¿y³am sowy szkolnej i wys³a³am mu t¹ kartkê wieczorem, by móg³ przeczytaæ j¹ w samotnoœci. Tak jak ja mog³am. Ale poza tym nie zrobi³am nic. Nie chcia³am z nim nawi¹zywaæ kontaktu, nie chcia³am, by ktoœ taki jak on zanadto siê do mnie zbli¿y³. Gdybym tylko mog³a odmówi³abym wszelkiego kontaktu z nim. Ale on ci¹gle by³. Jak wyrzut sumienia ci¹gle pa³êta³ siê po korytarzach. A niech cholera by go jasna wziê³a!

Rozdzia³ dziewi¹ty

Naprawdê m¹drzy ludzie zachowuj¹ serce dziecka...

Nie odzywa³am siê do Snape'a wcale. Kontynuowa³am moje lekcje animagii i pilnie siê uczy³am. Moje monotonne ¿ycie o¿ywia³y wyjœcia z Syriuszem do Hogsmeade i wieczorne, d³ugie rozmowy z Lily... PóŸniej przysz³y wakacje. Kolejne w Czekoladowym Domu. Szarlotka z lodami i mi³oœæ, która otacza ze wszystkich stron, kiedy siê tylko przekroczy próg... i której siê niedocenia zanim...

Pod koniec pi¹tej klasy opanowa³am ju¿ sztukê animagii. Bez problemu zamienia³am siê w wydrê i dziêki temu wspaniale zda³am egzamin z teorii transmutacji. Z pomoc¹ Syriusza zdecydowa³am siê na karierê uzdrowicielki, wiêc mia³am mieæ w szóstej i siódmej klasie tylko ulubione przedmioty. By³o tylko jedno „ale" w drodze do pe³nego szczêœcia. Moi przyjaciele z Gryffindoru opuszczali szko³ê. Mimo zapewnieñ o tym, ¿e bêd¹ pisaæ czêsto i du¿o, ¿e na pewno znajdziemy sposób, ¿eby siê spotykaæ i ¿e wszystko bêdzie w porz¹dku, by³o mi potwornie smutno.

Syriusz, oczywiœcie, zaprosi³ mnie na bal koñcz¹cy jego szkoln¹ karierê. Choæ marzy³am, ¿e kiedyœ pójdziemy tam razem, nie umia³am wyobraziæ sobie tego, ¿e kiedy przyjadê do szko³y w przysz³ym roku jego ju¿ nie bêdzie. Tañczyliœmy, a ja powstrzymywa³am siê, ¿eby nie p³akaæ. Dziwne. Prze¿ywa³am najpiêkniejsze, z perspektywy czasu, chwile, a ja co?

Wymieni³am z nimi wiele, bardzo wiele listów. Do dzisiaj du¿¹ czêœæ z nich przechowujê w pude³ku po czekoladkach, razem z przepiêknym, srebrnym pierœcionkiem, wisiorkiem w kszta³cie czterolistnej koniczynki i kartkami z azkabanowej poczty. Owiniête czerwon¹ wst¹¿k¹, pogniecione od czêstego czytania s¹ moj¹ pociech¹ w trudnych chwilach. Bo wszystko siê skoñczy³o, ale ja mam jak¹œ pami¹tkê. To jedyne co mi zosta³o...

Treœæ listów jest bardzo podobna. ¯e têskni¹. ¯e marz¹ o spotkaniu. ¯e maj¹ nadziejê, ¿e ¿aden z nauczycieli zanadto mnie nie mêczy. ¯e... a zreszt¹, niewa¿ne. I tak do chwili, kiedy skoñczy³am szko³ê. PóŸniej by³o powa¿niej. O Zakonie, o problemach i nerwowych za³amaniach. O tym, ¿e ju¿ nie mog¹... Ryzyko utraty ¿ycia, czyhaj¹ce za ka¿dym rogiem, w ka¿dym zau³ku, w ka¿dym nieznajomym...

By³am ju¿ uzdrowicielk¹, gdy poczt¹ przysz³o zaproszenie na œlub Lily i Jamesa, z proœb¹, bym by³a ich œwiadkiem. Razem z Siriusem... PóŸniej chrzesn¹... Piêknego, dorodnego bobasa trzymaliœmy na rêkach razem, ochoczo pozuj¹c do zdjêæ. Przecie¿ plany naszego œlubu równie¿ by³y gotowe. Termin wyznaczono na 2 sierpnia. Rok i dwa dni po narodzeniu dziecka Potterów... Wszystko by³o jak w filmie akcji, jednym z tych, które emituje mugolska telewizja. Dreszczyk emocji, ale widoki piêkne. Do czasu.

W pamiêci utkwi³y mi zw³aszcza dwa listy. Od Syriusza i Lily... Ostatnie jakie dosta³am. Na nich najbardziej widaæ moje emocje. Poplamione ³zami, wylan¹ z wra¿enia herbat¹, krwi¹, bo niechc¹cy rozciê³am no¿em palec... Przysz³y tego samego, ciep³ego dnia. Trzydziestego pierwszego lipca.

Siedzia³am wtedy przy biurku, gryz¹c o³ówek. Mia³am bardzo ciê¿ki przypadek u nowego pacjenta, wiêc œlêcza³am nad opas³ymi tomiskami, szukaj¹c jakiegokolwiek punktu zaczepienia. Wtedy do pokoju wlecia³a maleñka sóweczka, nios¹ca list. Przypomina³a miote³kê do kurzu, skrzyde³ko mia³a z³amane, ale magiczne pieczêcie na kopertach by³y nienaruszone. Po chwili wlecia³a druga, w takim samym stanie. Dzielne ptaki obroni³y tajemnicê korespondencji. Zajê³am siê wiêc opatrywaniem ich skrzyde³ek, ale tajemnicze listy nie dawa³y mi spokoju. Mêczy³o mnie potworne, dusz¹ce uczucie, takie samo, jak w dzieñ œmierci rodziców... To przecie¿ nie mog³a byæ prawda! Bia³a suknia, welon, kwiaty, obr¹czki... Pojutrze mia³ byæ najpiêkniejszy dzieñ mojego ¿ycia...

Szybko otworzy³am pieczêcie i zaczê³am czytaæ. Pierwszy list by³ od Lily...

_Isuniu,_

_Kiedy bêdziesz to czytaæ, mnie z pewnoœci¹ ju¿ nie bêdzie... Voldemort dowiedzia³ siê o mnie i o Jamesie. W³aœnie widzê, jak jego ludzie po nas id¹. Nic nie da siê zrobiæ. Przepowiednia jasno mówi, ¿e tak trzeba. Bo przepowiednie s¹ dwie... jedn¹ znasz. Oto tekst drugiej:_

_„Nikt nie mo¿e ¿yæ, gdy wokó³ szaleje mrok,_

_Nikogo nie mo¿e byæ, gdy Z³y szykuje swój skok,_

_Gdy przeszkodziæ siê mu ktoœ odwa¿y w zabijania transie,_

_O ¿yciu d³ugim tylko pomarzy i umrze w mrocznym czasie..."_

_My musimy umrzeæ. Harry prze¿yje. Musi. On o tym nie wie, ale tak musi byæ. Niech zajmie siê nim moja siostra. Niech pozna Ciebie po œmierci Syriusza. Nie wczeœniej..._

_Dziêkujê za wszystko_

_Lily_

Czyta³am, a ³zy p³ynê³y mi po policzkach. Ju¿ chcia³am daæ sygna³ Dumbledore'owi, ale stwierdzi³am, ¿e m¹drzej bêdzie najpierw przeczytaæ drugi list. Na poœpiesznie pisanym œwistku pozna³am pismo Syriusza...

_Iso,_

_Potterowie uczynili swoim Stra¿nikiem Tajemnicy Petera. Zdradzi³. Odci¹³ sobie palec i transmutowa³ siê w szczura. Uciek³. Nikt mi nie wierzy. Dumbledore to k³amca. Pozwoli³ na przes³uchanie. Zabieraj¹ mnie do Azkabanu. Nie pomóg³ mi._

_Mo¿na mnie odwiedzaæ dopiero od 4 sierpnia..._

_Kocham Ci_

_Syriusz_

Przebiega³am wzrokiem po tekœcie kilkanaœcie razy. Czytane s³owa wywo³ywa³y takie ból, jakby ktoœ zadawa³ mi pchniêcie no¿em. Dopiero potem uœwiadomi³am sobie, ¿e Lily zginê³a, bo zamiast mojego narzeczonego Stra¿nikiem ich Tajemnicy zosta³ Pettigrew! Nie wiedzia³am o co chodzi... Syriusz w Azkabanie, skazany za morderstwo i zdradê... To by³o ponad moje si³y... Wziê³am dwie porcje eliksiru nasennego i po³o¿y³am siê do ³ó¿ka. Nieœwiadoma przele¿a³am dwa dni. Mo¿na powiedzieæ, ¿e przespa³am swój œlub... którego i tak by nie by³o, bo mój narzeczony spêdzi prawdopodobnie ca³e ¿ycie w Azkabanie!

Kiedy wypl¹ta³am siê z poœcieli, przez pierwsze, wspania³e i nieœwiadome piêæ minut siedzia³am i patrzy³am siê na obraz namalowany dla mnie przez ojca... gdy powstawa³ mia³am siedem lat... Wspomnienie tamtych dwóch listów spad³o na mnie jak grom. Pozbawiona jakichkolwiek perspektyw wsta³am i zaczê³am siê ubieraæ. Pierwszy raz od bardzo, bardzo dawna nie zale¿a³o mi na tym w co mam siê ubraæ, ani jak wygl¹daæ. Nie by³o dla kogo... Choæ Syriusz ¿y³, wydawa³o mi siê, ¿e umar³ razem z moimi marzeniami o szczêœciu i mi³oœci. Nic mi nie zosta³o...

Z pocz¹tku nie widzia³am ¿adnego sensu w wizycie w Azkabanie. Od najm³odszych lat nienawidzi³am dementorów. Brzydzi³am siê samej ich obecnoœci, wygl¹du i oœlizg³ej skóry. Ale musia³am tam iœæ. Ze wzglêdu na Niego. Przecie¿ On tam by³. Co wiêcej mia³ pozostaæ na zawsze. Zes³ano go do wiêzienia bez procesu. Tak po prostu. Nienawidzê Croucha...

Pojecha³am do Azkabanu tak szybko, jak to tylko by³o mo¿liwe. Czeka³am godzinê, zanim jeden z dementorów zaprowadzi³ mnie do celi Syriusza. W pierwszej chwili go nie pozna³am. Umêczony torturami oddycha³ szalenie szybko, na twarzy mia³ nieogolony zarost, a pod oczami siñce. Zaczê³am p³akaæ, po czym podbieg³am i przytuli³am go, uwa¿aj¹c na to, by nie sprawiæ mu bólu... Staliœmy tak bez s³owa do chwili, w której mój opiekun da³ mi do zrozumienia, ¿e mam sobie iœæ. Poca³owa³am Syriusza na po¿egnanie, a ostatnie s³owa jakie od niego us³ysza³am brzmia³y po prostu: „kocham ciê"...

Tego samego dnia dosta³am zawiadomienie, ¿e „nie bêdzie ju¿ mo¿na odwiedzaæ wiêŸniów Azkabanu, z powodu ryzyka powrotu Sami-Wiecie-Kogo do si³„. Wydawa³o mi siê to po prostu spiskiem. Spiskiem przeciwko mnie, mojemu szczêœciu i moim planom. Nie doœæ, ¿e mój narzeczony jest w wiêzieniu, to jeszcze nie pozwalaj¹ mi go odwiedzaæ! By³am potwornie rozgoryczona. Zaparzy³am sobie kawy, zasiad³am w fotelu i jeszcze raz przeczyta³am list z Ministerstwa. Nagle nasz³a mnie refleksja, po której zakrztusi³am siê moj¹ ma³¹ czarn¹... „To Voldemort nie by³ w pe³ni si³? Jak to?...". PóŸniej wydedukowa³am, ¿e musia³o mieæ to zwi¹zek z ma³ym Harry'm Potterem. Chcia³am go zobaczyæ... nie wypada siê jednak sprzeciwiaæ nieboszczce... To wszystko przekracza³o moje si³y...

Zwinê³am siê w k³êbek na fotelu i zaczê³am p³akaæ. Nie wiem, ile czasu ³zy ciek³y mi po twarzy, ile razy tykn¹³ mój piêkny zegar z kurantem i ile razy wiatr uderzy³ w okiennice... Skupi³am siê na moim smutku i poczuciu beznadziei. Wszechogarniaj¹cej beznadziei...

Z zadumy wyrwa³o mnie dopiero pukanie do drzwi. Zwlok³am siê i pocz³apa³am otworzyæ. Wyjrza³am przez wizjer i zamar³am. Postaæ w czarnej pelerynie mia³a kredowobia³¹ twarz i wielkie, czarne oczy. Severus Snape. Znowu. Zawaha³am siê. W koñcu zwyciê¿y³a ciekawoœæ. Po zamkniêciu Syriusza nie mia³am przecie¿ nic do stracenia...

- Witaj – powiedzia³am s³abym g³osem. Otworzy³am szeroko drzwi i gestem zaprosi³am go do œrodka. Wszed³ szybkim, jakby nerwowym krokiem, sprawdzaj¹c uprzednio czy nikt go nie œledzi.

- Przepraszam, ¿e tak póŸno nachodzê – odpowiedzia³ mi dopiero, gdy zamknê³am drzwi. Wygl¹da³ marnie, na szacie zauwa¿y³am b³yszcz¹ce œlady krwi...

- Co ciê do mnie sprowadza? – spyta³am próbuj¹c zagaiæ rozmowê, jednoczeœnie wstawiaj¹c wodê na kawê, ewentualnie herbatê.

- ...Chcia³bym porozmawiaæ – zacz¹³ po krótkiej chwili, jakby siê nad czymœ zastanawiaj¹c. Myœla³ nad ka¿dym pojedynczym s³owem...

Postawi³am dwa paruj¹ce kubki z kaw¹ na stoliku. Nie spyta³am co woli, bo wnioskuj¹c z jego wygl¹du nie spa³ od doœæ dawna. Mia³am racjê. Po chwili w jego naczyniu widaæ by³o tylko i wy³¹cznie dno. Bez s³owa dola³am mu nastêpn¹ porcjê. Spojrza³ na mnie z wdziêcznoœci¹, jak gdyby oczekuj¹c, ¿e jakoœ mu pomogê w tym, co zamierza³ teraz zrobiæ. Nie przypuszcza³am, ¿e rozmowa mo¿e siê okazaæ tak trudna i bolesna...

- Jestem Œmiercio¿erc¹ – powiedzia³ wlepiaj¹c têpy wzrok we wzorek na kubku. Ba³ siê mojej reakcji. Ja nie potrafi³am nic powiedzieæ. Nie mog³am uwierzyæ w to co mówi³. Nigdy nie by³ do g³êbi z³y, tylko manipulowany... On tymczasem kontynuowa³ swoj¹ opowieœæ. – Zosta³em nim po zakoñczeniu szko³y, a Potter i reszta wst¹pili do Zakonu Feniksa. Byliœmy po przeciwnych stronach barykady... – G³os mu siê za³ama³. Przez krótk¹ chwilê s³ysza³am tylko tykanie zegara. W koñcu znowu zacz¹³ mówiæ. – Dzieñ po urodzeniu m³odego Pottera zacz¹³em szpiegowaæ dla Dumbledore'a. Dowiedzia³em siê, ¿e grozi im niebezpieczeñstwo z powodu przepowiedni, wiêc donios³em o tym dyrektorowi. Ustanowi³, ¿e wszyscy maj¹ byæ przekonani, ¿e Stra¿nikiem Tajemnicy jest Black, w koñcu najlepszy przyjaciel Pottera, ale tak naprawdê zostanie nim Pettigrew – niepozorny i g³upi szczur. Tak, wiem, ¿e s¹ animagami. – doda³ zauwa¿aj¹c moje zdziwione spojrzenie – Widzia³em wiele razy, jak siê zmieniali, zreszt¹ prawie przyp³aci³em to ¿yciem... Potter w ostatniej chwili siê zreflektowa³... Mia³em ci nie mówiæ, bo brali w tym udzia³ wszyscy z³oci ch³opcy, ale teraz nie ma to ju¿ znaczenia. – Wypi³ wielki ³yk kawy i wróci³ do tematu. – Dosta³em od Sama-Wiesz-Kogo zadanie, ¿e mam przyjœæ do twojego domu i ciê zabiæ. – Zamar³am. On chyba nie mówi³ powa¿nie? Zaczê³am siê baæ. Przecie¿ on by³ do cholery Œmiercio¿erc¹... Z jego twarzy nie da³o siê nic wyczytaæ. By³a nie do rozszyfrowania... – Black zosta³ wyeliminowany, bo nawet jeœli wyjdzie z Azkabanu, m³ody Harry nie pozna go i mu nie zaufa... teraz trzeba wyeliminowaæ ciebie, chrzestn¹ dziecka, które jest i by³o najwiêkszym zagro¿eniem. Ale nic ci nie zrobiê. – powiedzia³ uspokajaj¹cym tonem, jakby przemawia³ do ma³ej dziewczynki. – Po pierwsze nie umia³bym, a po drugie on znikn¹³...

- Co siê z nim sta³o? – zdoby³am siê na zadanie pytania.

- Nie wiem. Nikt nie wie...

D³ugo siedzieliœmy i rozmawialiœmy. By³o mi dobrze, ale miêdzy nami do niczego nie dosz³o. Czu³am, ¿e ktoœ siê o mnie troszczy, ogarnia³o mnie poczucie wszechogarniaj¹cego poczucia bezpieczeñstwa porównywalnego jedynie z tym, co czu³am w Czekoladowym Domu. Teraz ju¿ go nie ma, bo zosta³ spalony przez Œmiercio¿erców podobnie jak ten w Dolinie Godryka...

Od tamtego dnia spotykaliœmy siê bardzo czêsto. Z jego pomoc¹ pisa³am petycje o u³askawienie Syriusza, radzi³am siê go w sprawach zawodowych i wiedzia³am, ¿e choæby nie wiem co siê sta³o, zawsze mi pomo¿e. Obieca³ mi nawet w ¿artach, ¿e gdyby coœ mi siê sta³o postara³by siê przej¹æ opiekê nad Harrym... Œmieszne... Przecie¿ on nienawidzi³ dzieci, a zosta³ nauczycielem... dla Dumbledore'a... By³ mu tyle winien...

Te wspomnienia zaczê³am pisaæ po œmierci Lily. Nigdy nie wiadomo co przyniesie przysz³oœæ. Mia³am piêkne marzenia, a teraz? Narzeczony w wiêzieniu, przyjaciele nie ¿yj¹... Zosta³ mi tylko Snape. Ironia losu... "

Harry siedzia³ na ³ó¿ku i nie móg³ otrz¹sn¹æ siê po tym co przeczyta³. W siedemnaste urodziny sowa dostarczy³a mu paczkê z rêkopisem autorstwa nieznanej mu dod¹d osoby i napisan¹ w poœpiechu przez Dubledore'a kartk¹:

_Naprawdê m¹drzy ludzie zachowuj¹ serce dziecka... Twoja chrzestna zmar³a 14 grudnia, w roku œmierci Twoich rodziców, zamordowana przez Lucjusza Malfoy'a podczas supertajnej operacji. Nawet Severus Snape nie by³ w stanie jej pomóc..._

_Przekazujê Ci te wspomnienia byæ pozna³ Isabellê, choæby tylko teoretycznie, zgodnie z ¿yczeniem Twojej matki... By³a wspania³¹ osob¹ i pozostanie w naszej pamiêci jako wspania³a uzdrowicielka (szefowa Miêdzynarodowej Federacji Uzdrowicielskiej) i wspania³y cz³owiek..._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_KONIEC_


End file.
